Childish Beings
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara find themselves in the time of the third Hokage along with Naruto and the last Uchiha. Each of them decide what they want to do with their new life. To bring pride to their names and clean Madara's slate. Time travel
1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes he coughed a dirt cloud from his mouth and sat up, and looked down at his aching body, his armour like clothes were hanging off his body, his top had slid down to his elbows and his long hair was now loose and only was at his shoulders. He glanced around and stood up. "Hello?" He called and paused. "My voice...its...before puberty." He gasped "No I don't wanna go through the hormones again. No this must be an evil trick by Madara and Tobirama. I am so gonna wood cut their arses" He growled.

"Hashirama is that you?" A voice called crawling out of the bush, this kid, with white hair and three red face markings, one on his chin and the other two on each of his cheeks, was moving around blindly his happuri covered his eyes and hung off his face. His brother ran over holding his shirt to his body and lifted it off the white haired male. Blinking his red eyes he grinned. "Hahaha look at you Hashi you look like a kid!" He laughed, he wasn't even wearing his clothes except from his boxers and even they were too large for him now. He blinked and grinned childishly.

"You look like a kid too, now change us back! I order you"

"Wait, I haven't done anything!" Tobirama blinked backing up and slipped falling onto his butt.

"What...the fuck...have you DONE TO ME HASHIRAMA!" A voice screamed and darted from a tree branch, Hashirama quickly moved back as the earth where he stood was no more. A black haired boy was crouched in the crater shaking. Until he looked up at the brothers.

"Oh, I see you guys are kids too"

Tobirama nodded, "Yeh... I am a bit freaked out to tell you the truth, but I think we look so adorable as kids" He smiled looking into a puddle. The Uchiha walked over and blinked, he had short hair with bangs and a few spikes in the back of his hair. He sighed.

"But my long hair"

"My hair was more impressive...well we may as well go back to the village..."

"Which way is that. In fact why aren't you two freaking out. BUT. WE. ARE. KIDS!" Tobirama shouted waving his arms around widely. Hashirama and Madara glanced at one another and rolled their eyes.

"Maddy he raises a fine point, I have no idea where we are"

"Don't call me Madara" He muttered, "If we get high enough maybe we will be able to see the foundations of the village" He suggested.

"I hate it when Uchiha Boy is right" Tobirama said and folded his clothes in and then began to scale up the large trunks, Hashirama and Madara came to his side as they moved up. Panting all three stood on the highest branch. Hashirama, using his wood release moved the trees so they had a clear view.

"What's that over there?" Tobirama asked his brother and co member.

"It can't be...but is that us carved into a mountain?"

"Rubbing it in that you two were Hokage?" Madara snarled.

"Didn't mean to. Oh I hated it." He muttered

"Should have let me then"

"No way"

"Shut up the both of you, even if we had no choice we gotta head that way. Maybe we can find out what is going on" Hashirama said wisely and darted into the leaves with the other two following trying to hold the clothes to their bodies.

* * *

><p>The three of them stood at the gate way to the village. Staring at one another all three looked very confused, Hashirama's shoulder length hair moved in the breeze, Tobirama's red eyes darted around and Madara stood confused but wasn't going to let his rivals figure that out.<p>

"Should we go in?" Tobirama finally asked

"I guess so, I mean we are Senjus and Uchiha" He said "So we should be welcome into the village" He said unsure with his words. Madara nodded.

"I feel lonely..."

"How? You're the reason your brother began blind so died"

"Wasn't my fault he gave me his eyes, and he died honourably in battle" He spoke defensively and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Children, please come on" The eldest finally spoke and began to walk forward, "Is it me or does the village seem...more advance?"

"More advance" Tobirama and Madara spoke, forehead to forehead as they walked snarling and began to insults.

"Hey wait you three!" Someone called from above. Hashirama blinked. As a guy landed in front of them, the white and black haired pulled away and came to the _leader's_ side and stared up at this guy. "What are you doing?"

"We came into the village!" Madara spoke boldly "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy blinked and laughed, "I think I am stopping you"

"I am gonna sharingan this guys ass" Madara whispered. This caused the man to laugh even more.

"Kid the Uchiha clan only has like...two members left and you aren't one of them" The man told him, Madara blinked his onyx eyes which changed into the noticeable eyes, the black swirls moved as well as Madara grinned widely.

"Stop it, we don't need trouble" Hashirama muttered and grabbing Madara he put him over his shoulder and began to run with his younger brother following after him who was laughing blowing a raspberry at the ninja.

"Being a kid again is fun" He laughed.

"Shut up and let's get to the Hokage building" His brother ordered as Madara was kicking and punching him,

"Let me take that dude on!"

* * *

><p>"Its him"<p>

"It can't be."

"It is"

"I see that but still"

"Do you three have a problem, I don't believe I have seen you around before"

"Oh you have Hiruzen" Tobirama said, "And you should speak to your Sensei with more respect I didn't teach you manners for no reason" The small snowy haired male spoke crossing his arms.

"Sensei?" The Hokage blinked "But...you died..." the liver spotted old man gasped sitting down on his chair.

"I know, it's weird in it?" He laughed, "I mean I don't know how this worked out. See its Hashi-Kun and Madara" He laughed slightly pointing at the team mates. Madara stood glaring, sharingan deactivated, he said he did it by choice but it looked like it was giving him a bit of a headache. The third looked at them all.

"But, you are kids..."

"I know, it's a lot of fun. But our clothes are too big for us, So do your Sensei a favour and get us three some clothes"

"He isn't your slave he is your student"

"I know that but respect the relationship Hashi-san"

Hiruzen stood up, "I will be back soon" He said, "Don't leave the office" He spoke and left the room at a quick pace, as he shut the door Madara jumped into the chair and bounced up and down even though his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Well this is comfy" He smiled looking around the room. The door was slammed up and a blonde with whiskers and deep blue eyes stood in the door way. The threesome stared at him and Madara blinked even more so when a black haired emo looking boy walked into the office hands in his pockets.

"Told you Naruto" He spoke

"Uchiha, Prepare to fight!"

Tobirama blinked "Haha he is kidding Uchiha"

"Huh? I wouldn't waste my time on him anyway"

"Not even if I said I HAVE SHARINGAN!" He laughed eyes changing once more.

"Put them away or else I will restrain you Madda"

"Silence" Madara spoke now standing on the desk.

"Stop him" Tobirama ordered his brother who nodded Madara jumped and kicked Hashirama who easily blocked it and grabbed his leg so he landed on his front and he sat on his back. "Sorry Uchiha person, but he gets a bit excited when he sees someone from your clan...he...stole the eyes off a Uchiha you see and wants to prove himself" He explained. Sasuke stared horrified.

"He stole the eyes?"

"Yep, he's a thief, I have a tendency to want to murder and my brother loves to burn things. The Hokage is seeing if we can become a team and get straightened out" He explained and then noticed that he had made Madara seem the nicest one out of them. Damn if anyone was a murderer it was Madara.

"Who just are you three?"

"All three of us are named after famous Leaf Shinobis"

"Which are?" Naruto asked.

"Hashirama"

"Tobirama"

"Madara" Madara couldn't help but giggle under the weight of the Senju brothers.

"You stain their good names, apart from Madara"

"Well did we pick our names, I say not. Face it, we are gonna be a rival team"

"I am not gonna be on your team"

"You are" Tobirama said and punched his shoulder laughing.

Sasuke stared "Madara, you are a monster"

The male paused and looked up grinning, "Tell me why I am"

"You stole a Uchiha's eyes just so you should have the eyes for yourself"

"Pfft course I'm a monster I am named after the biggest monster of them all" He blinked and laughed, his eyes onyx once more, "You activated yours?"

"No...not yet.."

"Huh. You are right, you are not worth my time, I need a strong person to fight...like the Hokage that would be a fin fight"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at him like he was mental. At this point the Kage walked in once more, "Here put these on boys" He spoke. All three stood up and thanked him stripping down, they didn't seem to care about the others in the room. Madara was trying to find the label to the top, to add salt to the wound for Sasuke it had the Uchiha fan on the back of it.

"Oh Naruto and Sasuke what can I do for you?"

"I actually can't remember." Sasuke said still glaring at Madara. Tobirama glanced at his former student and smiled.

"Ok well would you please leave as I have to find these trouble makers a sensei"

"We don't need one" Hashirama spoke up

"You do" He sighed and watched as Naruto and the Emo looking Sasuke left the room. "Anyway boys I will find someone, I don't know who though but someone" He said and began to look through scrolls of names.

"Just any old Jōnin will do Hiruzen, I mean you have to remember who us three are"

"I know but I can't really say this is the second and first Hokage along with their gay best friend"

"Gay best...I DENY THAT"

"Deny all you want but I heard the stories of when you were growing up for the first time" The third laughed, Madara crossed his arms and began to mumble loudly about how he hated everyone.

"Ah here, I will assign you to a Jōnin called Riichi, he isn't seen around much so you should be fine" He smiled and rolled the scroll up.

"Do we have to do the exams?"

"May as well I mean think it this way, you will get better with skills."

"Oh the Sasuke kid thinks Madara stole the eyes of a Uchiha"

"Good"

"I have inclination to try to murder and Hashi loves to start fires...should we keep these up and Madda is a thief."

"Yes. Now I think you should rest, take this apartment its mine but I can stay somewhere else" Tobirama took the key and smiled also getting a note of the house before leading them out of the office. Hiruzen sighed rubbing his temples. "They are going to be the death of me" He mumbled, "Of all the people to turn up why them?" He asked himself. There was a knock at the door and when it opened a white haired man stood in the door way. "Ah, Kakashi come in and take a seat for me" The Kage smiled which the male complied with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if everyone is going time travel i may as do one when the first and second plus with Madara come to the more present LOL. You should know they are going to annoy everyone up so much ^^<strong>

**Please review and also people please vote my on my poll. It will only take two seconds. Thankyou **


	2. Chapter 2

Riichi stood talking with a 15 year old who was talking and nodding. Riichi the team leader had shoulder length brown hair and a face which seemed always tired even when he was wide awake and he wore the normal uniform for a shinobi. He nodded to her. "Ok well thankyou Hachi"

She nodded softly, her hair was pinned up into a bun with chopsticks her hair was a light brown and her eyes blue. "If you need anything don't be too scared to ask it isn't like I'm doing anything for a couple of days"

The threesome wearing headbands looked at the chūnin who grinned an ruffled Hashirama's hair softly, before she walked off away from the training grounds. Riichi watched her leave and then smiled.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever get a team, ok you gotta make me look good ok?"

"So Tobirama up for poker tonight?" Madara asked blanking his new teacher. Riichi blinked and rubbed his head moving his protector up and down sighing.

"Sure. What about you bro?"

"Guess so"

"Hey I'm talking!" The Jōnin shouted, all three turned to look at him with stern eyes, "Come on, I gotta train you"

Madara blew a raspberry at him "Why? I could easily take you down right now" He said

"Big talk coming from someone as little as you" Riichi scoffed hands on hips. Madara glared and with a swift and fast movement he swung his leg along the ground and knocked him to the ground.

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to skills" He spoke.

Riichi got to his knees and stared unhappily at him, "That was a cheap move"

Madara just shrugged uncaring, Hashirama giggled and Tobirama was jumping up and down in a puddle. Then a group walked into the clearing also. Team 7. Madara turned making his hair hang slightly in front of his eyes. "Emo-kun!" Madara shouted Sasuke looked up and growled, "Look what I'm wearing" He sang and turned dancing slightly and pointed to the fan on his back and wiggled his butt. "Like what you see?"

"No it makes me violently sick to my stomach that you are disgracing my clan"

"What clan? It's all gone now" He laughed. Sasuke was grinding his teeth, a pink haired girl stood next to him and watched the other team.

"Madara that was a bit cruel" Tobirama laughed and splashed him with the water,

"Hey quit it Tobirama"

"Hashirama get control of your brother"

"No way"

Riichi sighed and stood up, looking defeated. The leader of Team 7 stood looking at the incredible group; shaking his head. "Your team is a mess. You need to rein them in otherwise you will never get them under control"

"Why should we?" Tobirama asked Kakashi "What is the point after all we are already acing this"

"How much training have you done Riichi?"

"Nothing yet." He muttered.

"Take my team for the day and let me have a go with them" He said and shut his book pocketing it.

"Yes Sir" He said and walked over to the team and left but not before Sasuke and Madara stuck tongue out at each other.

* * *

><p>"Why are you making it so hard for Riichi? He is a nice guy and you have no right to make him feel like a failure of a sensei" Kakashi spoke to his colleague's team. Tobirama was laid in the puddle now, shirt and pants off in his boxers. Hashirama was stroking a flower and Madara was staring at the sky.<p>

"It looks like a shark"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched with anger, "That's it I wanna see how good you are. In the training hollow you can see bull eyes all over now using any jutsus I want to see you hit them all. Hashirama you first."

"No I want Maddy to go first"

"Stop calling me that. Its Madara!"

"Shut your mouth" Tobirama said and threw a water ball at him. Madara paused turned.

"Fuck you Tobirama" He growled and went to hang sign a fireball but Kakashi quickly stopped him. "Hey no fair he can defend himself"

"I could have" Tobirama echoed and fell back into the puddle bored.

"You are gonna need to wash yourself after"

"I know" He yawned

"You kids really are infuriating"

"We know" Madara said. "See I'm a thief, Tobi is a wanna be murderer and Hashi is an arsonist"

He blinked "Great set Riichi has" He mumbled and set Madara down who smirked, "I can take those targets down with my eyes shut"

"Ok I'd like to see this" The Jōnin smiled and watched Madara take his stance. He sighed softly and placing his hands together slowly in thought, the Senju brother sat watching thinking that he had a trick up his sleeve. Moving his hands with speed he smirked as clones stood behind him which he then sent out to destroy all the targets.

"He was right, he did it with his eyes shut"

Kakashi groaned "I can't be bother arguing no more but why are all three of you so difficult?"

"We don't see the point if we know everything we do"

"See we know that you don't know that much about us since we only came yesterday but how do you think we got our forehead protectors without having to train or do any classes?"

Kakashi stared at him both, "I'm sure there is a perfectly acceptable reason" He spoke crossing his arms.

"Think he should know the truth?" Madara asked, Hashirama stood

"Go for it"

"Ok. Kakashi Hatake. I am Madara UCHIHA!"

"And we are the Senju brothers. We are the true ones, not named after those legends because we are them" Hashirama explained, "I know this must be hard for you to understand"

"Not at all. The Hokage told me yesterday, he said you three would be a handful and I had to watch over Riichi and you three"

"Ah...do you get respect because of our positions?"

"Not now, you should be in the ground so...you get the respect of my team and that isn't much"

"But he is a Uchiha making Sasuke not on his own, I'm the second Hokage and he can use Wood release!" Tobirama shouted standing out of the puddle and flicked his hand causing the water to shoot off his body making him dry.

"But you are just kids again. Not the men people look up to, besides you Madara, a lot of people hate you"

"Sweet, what I always wanted, but we must have come here instead of the afterlife" The head of the Uchiha clan spoke.

"He's right I remember telling Hiruzen he had going to be the next Hokage..." Tobirama spoke trailing off "At least we have our youth once more. Plus when all three of us died we were pretty young"

"Don't speak about youth I have to put up with Gai talking about it at every blooming turn" Kakashi groaned. Tobirama sighed bored.

"We just want to get on with our lives"

"Wait, guys think it this way. We get another shot at life. How many people can say that truthfully?"

"Not many I guess"

"So does that mean you will start training like any other normal team?" Kakashi grinned under the mask

"I guess we can hold back our true powers. But what about me? I mean I don't think any others in the village can use Wood release huh?"

"There's one ANBU and that's it, so you can always proclaim you have a distance relation to him" Kakashi spoke thoughtfully.

They nodded and smiled, "Fine. We will do it but only for my students..." Tobirama spoke looking up at the other white head

Kakashi stood up, "Oh Madara, you may wanna try and not to use your sharingan that much since you are keeping being a Uchiha a secret huh?"

"Well. I may let it slip I don't know yet Hatake" He smiled happily and looked up at him. "We shall see."

"Stay out of trouble all three of you and please make Riichi look like a great teacher" He said. "He isn't the most confident of people"

"Well ok I guess we can"

"Good. Hashirama keep them in check but our teams will be working very close"

"Really?" All three spoke, but like normal Hashi took lead and nodded. "Ok we will"

"Good" Kakashi smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oh so that's how the entire clan died. I wonder how good this Itachi is..." Madara mumbled. He was sat on the floor of the shared apartment scrolls littered all of the floor and a few on his bed. Eyes reading over the words thinking. "This is amazing" He spoke "Recorded so well on what happened" He smiled. Onyx eyes scanned and paused on some of the words thinking. Being a kid again he kept his sharingan deactivated until he needed it. He sighed and re-rolled the cylinder thinking, putting it back he grabbed for another but the other end was caught underneath Hashirama's foot.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Reading over the Uchiha massacre"

"I see."

"I want to meet this Itachi Uchiha he sounds like a worthy fight for myself. But before I think I would like to add more Jutsus to my collection so let me come and watch you" He beamed.

"No. You should practice for fire moves first after all you are a Uchiha so stick with your family traits before moving onto mine"

"No fun my friend." Madara laughed softly and looked back to the ground. "Anyway as much as I hate to say it, you are right. I need to become better and that is only through growing up"

Hashirama nodded "That is a mature thing for you to say"

"But then I will watch your favourite village burn" He said standing up and poking him in the chin mentally smiling. "Burn...as I stand watching"

"You think you can? Remember this time we won't die young. We can have a new life, you can get a girl and get married...like I did. Tobirama didn't, I never knew if he did lose it before he died, you didn't. You so fancied me" He laughed.

Madara breathed in slowly. "I didn't I just wanted to get my clan sorted. And I am not gay!"

"Well the paper says otherwise"

"Huh?"

"The paper is written by Genin for Genin. In the relationship article it has a picture of you two" Tobirama said, he had a towel around his waist, and another one covering his hair as he held the paper. His brother snatched it from the youngest and read through it. Shaking with anger. Madara couldn't help but laugh even though it was a conspiracy against him he found it just too funny so laughed. "Who wrote that Hashi?" Tobirama asked him.

"Oh...team 7 is dead." He muttered. Slamming it onto the floor in a Hokage like fit. His brother picked it up and smirked.

"Sakura Haruno. Team 7. It seems it's because she is a fan girl to Sasuke and therefore is revenging him for Madara" He laughed. "I find this funny when it isn't me."

"Shut it Senju!" Madara finally said reading the article as well "But I have to say she has some great imagination to pull some of these up"

"No its called hopeful thinking. She wants that to be her and Sasuke"

"Ohh...wait he is like my great grandson or something. I cannot allow it!" He spoke standing on the bed.

"Get down before you break a hip"

"I'm not old no more."

"Still can break a hip though." Tobirama laughed and rubbed his hair dry. "Who'd you think will be the first to get laid?"

"I say Madara...well the first for someone to get a crush"

"Why?" The Uchiha stared.

"Because it seems there is something about the Uchihas which people are attracted to. Unlike the Senjus"

"Sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>First day went ok i guess LOL. Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.<strong>

**Please review and also people please vote my on my poll. It will only take two seconds. Thankyou **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok team I got us a mission" Riichi shouted skipping over to his team which were passed out on a bench in the sun. Madara laid with his head on the bench and the rest of him on the floor looking up to the sky but eyes shut. Tobirama was curled up on half of the bench drooling on Madara but he didn't notice as both were asleep. And finally Hashirama had an ice bag perched on his head. Riichi blinked. "Hashirama what is wrong with you?"

"Late night, we went to see Hiruzen and we got drunk" He whispered. "Can we just have the day off?" He muttered

"No, come on" He said, scroll in hand he began to clap thus waking a Madara and Tobirama carried on sleeping not noticing his head hit the wooden bench as Madara stood, but by looking at him he had this air around him that you didn't want to wake this kid up.

"Listen to me. I will do this mission on my own if I have to if it means I get peace and quiet"

"No, no, no we can do it together"

"Fine. What is it?"

"We gotta.." He blinked and began to read the scroll. "Ah we gotta hunt down and find a goat" He told them. Madara face dropped, eyes already blood shot and drunk, bags large as he breathed in.

"I'm not off. It isn't worth my time" He said and turned on heel and picked up Tobirama and walked off with his team mate who was drooling still but now over Madara's shoulder. Hashirama blinked.

"Madara's being nice by taking Tobirama back home, he must have a motive" He thought and rubbed his chin.

"You in Hashi?"

"I guess I have to" He sighed, "But why a goat?"

"It isn't an ordinary goat. It is a fire breathing goat with two heads and a forked tail"

Hashirama blinked a few times "What?"

Riichi laughed "I'm messing it is in fact a normal every day goat but I wanted to get you motivated I'm sorry. I know I'm not that good at leading. Looking at me now I must be terrible." He sighed a smile still on his face.

"Listen, Hokage gave us to you for a reason so you can't be that bad otherwise you wouldn't be our Sensei right?" Hashirama said

Riichi nodded slowly, his brown hair moved in the soft breeze and smiled "Thanks Hashi" He laughed and patted the head of his student, "Come on lets go find that goat"

* * *

><p>Madara walked sighing, "So Tobi this is interesting isn't it? We don't spend much time together but I like you really" He told the limp body over his shoulder, "I mean as a friend and not as a lover or anything. I am straight as a board, maybe that Sasuke kid is a bit gay but I am not going to judge" He said. Tobirama burped and opened his eyes looking like he had been through the wars or even worse, dug up from the grave.<p>

"I burped a little bit of sick."

"Did you get it on me?"

"No?"

"Then it's all ok" He said and carried on walking and carrying his good friend thinking. If he got more friendly with Tobirama then maybe he would go against his brother and be like him and then he with Tobirama by his side they would rule.

"Madara did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry nope"

"Can you put me down, the movement is hurting my stomach"

"Oh sure sorry" The Uchiha said and placed him on his feet; he stumbled a bit over to a bin where he emptied the contents of last night; Madara stood a few feet away blinking. ANBUs, Jōnins, Genins, and Chūnins walked past looking at the white haired boy with his head in the bin and pucking up his guts. Madara bit his bottom lip and sighed walking over and rubbed his back

"Hey Madara, looks like you gave your boyfriend the slip for this dude?" Sasuke sneered, hands in his pockets. Madara's eyes darkened

"Maybe I did but it doesn't matter because unlike you these boys can fill my needs. You won't ever get laid because he are too frigid and are genophobic "

"Huh?"

"Fear of sex, I would say you are scared of women but you can't be. You have two on your team. Your sensei and the blond"

"Not Sakura?"

"She's more of a man than you are" Madara grinned,

He clenched his teeth and placed his hands together in the tiger hand sign "You will eat those words"

Madara smirked, "You aren't worth my time Sasuke" He spoke, as a fireball came hurtling towards Madara, he didn't move as a barrier of water blocked it causing the flames to expel. Tobirama stood beside his team mate. Even though he was suffering with an evil hangover he wouldn't let his team mate be hurt.

"I would back off before I hurt you kid"

"Kid?"

"Yes kid, you don't know what you are messing with, so I would suggest you leave now or else you will have to deal with the might of Tobirama and Madara" He threatened as the wall was there no more. "Even if I am still half drunk I would be able to beat your arse to kingdom come"

Sasuke watched them both, tempted to go forward and beat them but then he didn't want to seem like he was no good. He stood his ground, if they tired out first then maybe he would have one chance to beat them. "If I am going to battle you in the middle of the village wouldn't be a good idea, meet in the second training hollow at noon and we can fight there" He said and walked away. Tobirama and Madara looked at each other in thought and without a word walked side by side towards their home.

* * *

><p>Hashirama and Riichi walked through the forest looking around, at times Hashirama touched the floor and the trees in thought. Riichi walked without looking back and Hashirama quickly took his opportunity, he placed his hands together and created a wood clone. Woody like vine coming from his body it took shape as himself. Hashirama looked over and blinked moving the hair of his clone he sighed. "I need to get a better look" He thought and smiled. "See if you can find this goat on your own" He ordered. The clone saluted and darted off quickly. He blinked and smiled before turning and ran back to the side of his Sensei with a smile. "I'm sure we will find it soon" He said with a cheesy grin.<p>

Riichi nodded, "I don't deny it, but it would have been easier if the other two were with us"

"Well with them you need to let them do what they want and if they want to help they will" The kid spoke and smiled happily. "Normally they will end up helping unless Tobirama is drunk in which case he is normally with Madara like a dog. It's odd, when both are drunk they are best mates but when sober they are almost like rivals in a good way." He said.

"You guys are only 13 you shouldn't be drinking"

"Actually Tobirama is my younger brother and he is only 12"

"Still!"

"Well we didn't mean to we were only visiting and it isn't like it's the first time we've been drunk" He laughed nervously and paused.

"Where did you guys come from, I know you weren't raised in the village"

"Well we just grew up as orphans on our own and one day we met up with the Hokage who told us we should join the village and we did." He said lying through his teeth but with a cute smile it could be believable.

"Well that was kind of him wasn't it?"

"Yeh, it is a great man and he is more like our Granddad than anything else. We just can't see him as the Hokage because of all the time we spent with him before being here" He said, talking of the time when he was a student of himself and his brother.

"I see" Riichi spoke smiling softly, "My parents died when the nine tails attacked but to tell the truth I wasn't the only one who did and after we were all there for one another so I guess it was ok" He said and smiled slightly.

Hashirama blinked listening, he needed to get as much history taken in as possible.

* * *

><p>Madara stood holding a bamboo pole in his hand twisting it in his right hand and through his fingers watching and waiting. Tobirama looked around and saw a river close by so he felt a bit happier, He wore a blue top with white around the top of the collar and down the side. He wore black shorts too and a bit of netting hung around his arms. Madara woe the same get up but it was red with a black trimming. Madara grinned widely as he saw Sasuke walking through the undergrowth and hands in his pockets; he looked up and smirked. "What's up losers?"<p>

"Hey Sas-gay"

He growled, "Ok now let's go with this, Me against you two"

"Be better if you had another, that way it's a tag team" Madara said "I think it's unfair if it's just us right Tobi?"

"Yeh" He nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what both you think"

"You activated the sharingan?" Madara asked curiously,

"Erm...No I haven't not yet" He answered honestly and looked at him, "You stole the eyes"

"Oh no, in fact I lied about that, I was born with it."

"But that surely means...you must be related to my clan!" Sasuke spoke, mind working fast.

"Well done smart move there. I guess you _could_ say I'm Madara Uchiha" He smirked. Tobirama stared at him and shook his head,

_Really, you had to do it_ Tobirama thought and sighed looking at him, "Come on really?"

Madara laughed, "Well I guess so. My Dad was a Uchiha who had a one night stand so the law of genetics does give me the chance of having it." Madara told him, "But for this battle I guess I won't use it"

Sasuke pulled out two shurkien and launched them, but using his stick he easily knocked them off their path, Tobirama stood by his side and smiled. A pair of eyes watched before quickly leaving; Madara ran forward and poked Sasuke on the floor head with it. He laughed or more so giggled. Sasuke was almost foaming at the mouth before he began to send punches at Madara there was no contact on Madara however because it was able to block them all with that pole of his. Tobirama just watched and sighed.

"Gees this is our best day yet"

"Ah sobered up yet?" Madara asked and jumped out of the way and threw his weapon into the air and jumped after it, he then kicked it and sent it hurtling towards Sasuke who watched it and dodged.

"Guess so"

"Stop talking!" Sasuke shouted and placed his hands together; Madara blinked and grinned and placed his hands together too, he, however was faster than Sasuke and fire spluttered from his mouth into a large fireball and hurtled towards Sasuke who blinked and did the exact same move. Both of the balls pushed against one another. Tobirama watched with wide eyes glancing at Madara who was holding a lot of his power back. Madara smirked and increased the chakra so that the fireball also increased; Sasuke with sweat forming lost control and now his infused with Madara's before it was thrown at him; Sasuke's eyes widened as the flames engulfed his body. Tobirama stood up and blinked glared at his team mate.

"Don't fucking kill him" He said and ran over to the body which was in a crater close to a semi burnt tree; Sasuke's clothes were burnt as was his skin, he groaned and opened his eyes. "Don't move, his burnt you bad"

"I'm good, I just didn't think he would do that"

"How long have been a Genin?"

"A few weeks" He said and forced himself to his feet, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I should have been able to block that" He muttered and sighed, "Oh well. I will beat you though" He mumbled. Hashirama and Riichi ran out of the undergrowth, their Sensei was carrying the goat and blinked and gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"I got burnt, but it's nothing" He said and groaned; Riichi passed the goat to his now favourite student and picked up Sasuke carefully.

"I'll get you to the medics. Hashirama get the goat home"

"Yes sir" He smiled and watched the twosome leave, he turned and glared at his team mates. "What the hell did you do"

"I only made a fireball, so did he but I increased mine and it knocked him down and burnt him..."

He sighed heavily, "Next time don't. Walk away if they want a fight"

"Yes Hashirama"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd chapter is already done *shocked face* Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou <strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke. Listen I want, no I need to tell you something" He spoke softly, his head and face covered in a red hood as the cloak was black and covered his entire body. Sasuke blinked looking at him, and then looked around himself. He was wearing a black uniform with an ANBU mask tied around his neck and sat on his chest. He sighed and leant back into his chair and flicked his right hand in a motion to speak. "Well Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that I really love you and I think we should give a relationship a go" He spoke quickly resting his hands on the desk and lent over watching for Sasuke's reaction. Naturally Sasuke stared shocked and felt sick to the bottom of his stomach, he coughed choking now.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me that!"

There was a short silence before the guy brought his hand up and pulled his hood down, Sasuke whimpered slightly, "I think I am Madara." He grinned, his white teeth shone and his black hair gleamed and made his pale face stand out even more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat bolt upright in bed panting, his blue sleeping shirt was covered in sweat his cover on the floor and he coughed looking around, his alarm was ringing on the bedside table, and he coughed. He ran his hand through his hair and shook it. "Why the hell would I dream that?" He mumbled and paused he could hear the shower running and blinked. On his desk he saw Naruto's top and trousers neatly folded awaiting to be worn, "Naruto what happened last night and why the hell are you in my shower?" He asked and opened the bathroom door. He could see the silhouette of someone behind the shower curtain so he walked over and pulled it back and promptly screamed. Madara stood under the falling water not understanding what was wrong.<p>

"Morning Uchiha" He smiled "I'm taking it since you haven't shut the curtain you like the look of a wet me in your bathroom" Madara sneered, Sasuke blinked and slammed it into the wall before walking out of the bathroom shaking. He just began to clean up his living room and bedroom, he had no idea why Madara was here. He hasn't been drinking so there was no way anything like that was involved unless it was Naruto playing a foul trick on him. Madara walked out in just a towel and smirked. "I guess you wanna know how and why I'm here with my smexy body huh? Well its easy me and Hashirama got into a fight and long story short I blew up our apartment, they went to stay with the Hokage and feeling like I wouldn't fit in I thought I would come and stay with you. After all I have the same eyes as you so thinking about it all Uchihas together" Madara smiled and grabbed Naruto's top and put it on before grabbing his boxers and the spare trousers.

"Why do you have Naruto's clothes?"

"I found them in one of your drawers" Madara answered honestly "So until its fixed I'm staying with you"

"Where did you sleep?"

"In the bath tub, I didn't wanna wake you but it seemed like you was having an interesting dream. You kept mumbling away" Madara shrugged and flicked his shoulder length hair and turned on heel to grab something to eat.

* * *

><p>"So where do you think Madara went to stay?" Tobirama asked his brother, who was washing his hair in the sink, Hashirama paused thinking and then shrugged. Both were sitting in the room shirtless, Tobirama was perched on the edge of the bed, legs slightly apart and his hands hanging in-between them and was knocking on the wooden frame as he nodded to the beat he created.<p>

"To tell the truth I have no idea" Hashirama answered honestly with a thoughtful look as he dried himself with the fluffy white hand towel. He quickly wrapped his hair into a turban and sighed looking around for his clothes. "I wonder what stupid mission we will get" He muttered

"It will be an insult to us like walk someone's dog because they have a bad back" Tobirama sighed, "I wanna get out there and take on S-ranked missions and missing-nins, ya know the fun like the old days" He smiled standing up and looked out of the window thinking deeply. "Maybe we should speak with Hiruzen and see if we can. It would be a lot of fun"

"Yeh, to see the faces of us bad ass dudes and then when they see our power they'll be like OMG and then we will kill them, unless they need to be alive in which case we just beat them into submission" Hashirama smiled softly joining his younger brother's side and looked at the village as it was now, "I remember what it was like when we first founded it, I had dreams of it becoming big but its odd to see it like this. Just before I died I knew you would lead it into a fine times and you were a great Hokage and now look at our student, I wonder who will become it next, no offence but he is getting on so I wonder who will overtake the position"

"Wouldn't it be weird if he picked you, new life and same position" Tobirama said looking at him with a soft grin.

"Nah, I'd decline it, too much work with it really, maybe Madara could. I would love to see what he'd do with it."

"It would be interesting I think but I wouldn't, he isn't all there in the head since he took Izuna's eyes he was losing it before actually..."

"I know, mental Madara"

"Would you take my eyes? If you were losing your sight?"

"Hell no. I would want you to have them after all I think you'd need them more than I" Hashirama laughed and patted the white hair.

"Why?"

"Not telling you why" He smiled and grabbed his shirt and left the room, with one last glance from the window Tobirama quickly chased him.

* * *

><p>"Madara get your tongue out of there"<p>

"Why?"

"What if someone walks in"

"It doesn't matter, let them see"

"Well it matters to me now stop it"

The Senju brothers stood outside the door and looked at one another debating whether or not to open the door but finally slid it open and blinked at the same time and then looked at one another before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the desk, looking over his shoulder, Madara was standing directly in front of Sasuke and the brothers had seen and heard everything in the wrong way so now was having a break down. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he had got why they were laughing and had the murderous look of a Madara when you have to tell them you put his favourite white shirt in with his much-loved red sharingan boxers. Madara was licking a jar of honey and had it covering his face and fingers plus he tongue was slightly stuck in the neck of the jar but he wasn't going to give up the sweet sugary molten liquid.

"Madara where did you get the honey from?"

"My kitchen cupboard, I didn't want anyone seeing me with him like this, looking after him is like babysitting, how do you cope?"

"We don't, we tend to lug him off with anyone else who isn't smart enough to say no" Tobirama smiled wiping the tears away. Hashirama was still smirking

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, Madara stared at them all, "So what are we doing today then?"

"Fuck all, I wanna go scout out the area and just see what's around" Hashirama smiled, _I wanna explore my forest_ He thought to himself. Tobirama nodded slowly and Madara shrugged

"I guess I will go with you. Check ya in a bit Sasuke-kun"

"Don't call me that"

"I just did brat" He laughed/giggled and skipped out of the room.

"Well at least we know honey gets him in a good mood" Tobirama mumbled and followed the ex-head Uchiha leader; Hashirama sighed and followed them both out of the class room just as Kakashi walked down the hall.

"Where you off Hash-"

"Out to look around and understand what's new and such. Don't get in our way today" He said and chased after his brother and team mate. Kakashi stood blinking his singular eye and shrugged walking into the room only to see no one.

* * *

><p>Madara ran up a long and large green vine, sword in hand. He bled from a few cuts on his eye and his sharingan was now activated; he pounced as the vine tried to whip him. He landed on the tree only for the branch to shake and move trying to make him floor. He forward flipped and landed on the floor. He looked up and rolled as the vine plummeted into the ground. He stood up and watched. Hashirama stood watching his team mate and smiled. The vine exploded from the ground below Madara and grabbed him around the waist and pinned his arms to his side as well. Madara growled unable to do much. Hashirama was about to use another jutsu but he flew into a tree and Madara fell to the ground. Tobirama laughed, there was water marks on the dry dirt where the water hit into his brother. Hashirama stood up rubbing his head, a fireball flew towards the eldest and he gasped backing into the tree; the fireball burnt the tree which he had just disappeared into. Thankfully he jumped out of another and coughed.<p>

"Blood hell fire" He blinked.

Madara laughed, "Sorry mate,"

"It's cool lets carry on walking anyway" He said and smiled walking on humming. Tobirama chased after him with Madara following grinning widely. The group of three looked around, the forest had grown since it was first made all those years ago. Hashirama moved the low branch from his face and let it ping back, Tobirama ducked and Madara caught it in his hand and snapped it throwing it over his shoulder.

"Where are we even going?"

"No where really, I just wanna look around" The Senju spoke glancing around, he paused and crouched, making his team follow his actions and shuffle forward to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Shush, look" He mumbled. A group of three was walking down the dirt track; they wore black cloaks with red clouds covering it. They didn't look like the nicest group, "Who are they?"

"Lets just ask" Madara said and jumped out of the bush. He stood behind the group and blinked. "Hey, who the hell are you!"

They paused and looked around, one had white medium length hair and pink/purple coloured eyes, he was tall with a triple bladed scythe lugged over his shoulder, he had blood splashed on his bare chest and he wore a necklace too. His partner was by his side he was taller than the first and had tanned skin and even under his robes it was easy to say he had muscles with dollar green eyes; he also wore a white hood covering the top half of his head with a black mask covering over his nose and mouth. The third of the party was the smallest with black hair and sharingan eyes.

Madara blinked, "You must be a Uchiha with eyes like that"

"Huh? A kid like you is not worth my time"

Madara blinked and chuckled before bursting into a loud laughter. "I think you will. I am Madara Uchiha."

All three stared shocked, "No way. He...you...can't be..."

"Why not?" He blinked, his eyes now the same as Itachi's, all of them stared at Itachi blinking curious.

"I killed all Uchihas but one and you are not that one" Itachi muttered trying to get hold of the situation. Hashirama and Tobirama came and joined his side.

"We are team Uchiha"

"Liar Madara. Its Team Senju!"

"Team Tobirama and the dick-heads" Tobirama spoke.

"Senju brothers? Weren't they the first and second Hokages?"

"We were"

"I should have been Hokage too"

"You couldn't have been. You died before I did" Tobirama pointed out. The Akatsuki was staring at one another.

"Should we grab them?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen now? *dramatic music*<strong>

**Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou **

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hashirama jumped into the air and back flipped into the tree, he pulled his kunai from his pouch and looked down, watching the ground with his dark eyes. Hidan was fighting against his brother who was fast and his movements fluid able to dodge any move which was thrown at him. The Uchihas were battling against one another so that left the tanned man to be with Hashirama. The bottom of the tree was punched causing it to shake, Hashirama looked down and the waterfall ex-ninja was at the bottom. The wood had splintered and the tree was now falling, the Senju gasped and dived from his branch and to the ground where he tucked and rolled so he wasn't hurt. Tobirama had one eye shut as he stepped to the right hand side as the weapon came landing into the ground, Hidan growled and tried to swing it aiming for the legs but as he hit it, the body exploded into water. "Clone!" He snarled.

A fist smashed into the side of his face and Tobirama smiled kicking him in the back, he then quickly moved away giving them space. "You think I'm that stupid. I'm insulted." He mumbled and with one hand sign a water dragon exploded from the water with a golden eyes gleaming in the light and came flying towards the silver haired man who blinked.

"Fuck me, this kid has skill" He mumbled, the dragon opened its mouth and attacked the Jashinist.

Madara landed on the ground in a cloud of dust, he coughed and spun catching Itachi's fist in between his twisted legs before smirking and pushing up with his arms he grabbed onto his descendant's shoulder and launched him into the tree line.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" Madara questioned utterly confused,<p>

"No idea"

"But it isn't like we didn't go a good job, we managed to beat the silver dude and his freaky religion" Tobirama laughed.

"I guess" Hashirama mumbled. The three boys were in a net and being dragged along the dirt path. Hidan was over Kakuzu's shoulder groaning in pain and being defeated by a child. Hashirama watched Itachi who was bleeding from wounds and his cloak was torn and shredded "Still for the 1st Hokage this is embarrassing"

"Yeh and for me" Tobirama sighed softly and looked up at the sky and watched the clouds;

"Haha not me" Madara laughed feeling very smug at this moment in time.

"What would Izuna say if he saw his big brother who he looked up to in a net captured"

There was a thoughtful look on the ebony haired male thinking before his jaw slowly opened an began to gnaw at the robes anger was now burning through his veins; "Let me get out of here!" He screamed and began to kick and scream but the only thing that happened was that the Senju brothers were being hurt. They began to wiggle and whine. Before thinking.

"Why don't you just burn through the robes Maddy?"

Madara blinked and nodded placing his hands together and opened his mouth and then the brothers gasped and shut his mouth. Madara gasped and smoke oozed from his nose and he began to cough "Why'd you do that? You fucking bastard!"

"Because you would have burnt me and Hashirama and I didn't want that" The white haired boy spoke with a cute little smile on his face. Madara blinked and smacked his right cheek, the water user rubbed his cheek and then bit him on the hand; Hashirama sighed softly and moved his hair over his shoulder as the two scuffled next to him.

Kakuzu groaned as he dragged the children along; Itachi watched, arms behind his head and was deep in thought, they did look like the people they said they were and also they even to have the same abilities of the famous Leaf Shinobis. Hidan opened an eye lazily and yawned before stretching.

"Ok thankyou for carrying me I've woken up now" He chuckled. The tanned male paused and threw him to the floor and then carried on; the kids watched as they were pulled away as the religious man stood up and dusted himself down and chased after his friends?

* * *

><p>They walked into the hide out and just like a coat Kakuzu hung up the net with the three kids hanging inside of it, the three looked around and Itachi glared at them before walking off. Madara blinked. A ginger male walked out of an office; like all the other he wore a black cloak with red clouds, but his face was covered in piercings he blinked his Rinnegan eyes and stared point blankly and made his way over, walking with the up most confidence. Before poking Madara who quickly latched onto the finger and moved his teeth. He could feel the bone moving in-between his teeth but he wasn't letting go even as the leader was trying to pull away.<p>

"Pein just smack him" A voice called over, The male known as Pein nodded and smacked him on the top of his head which caused him to instantly let go,

"You ok Madara?" Hashirama said leaning over his shoulder. The Uchiha nodded and rubbed the top of this head.

"You really thought you could take the Akatsuki on?"

"I think we could have but they are cheater. We are honourable fighters to the Leaf Village."

"Really?" The Uchiha blinked shocked, "I'm so happy you think I was an honourable shinobi" He blinked sniffing and wiped the snot on the back of his hand and then onto a coat on the stand close by.

"Until you went mental but it's all in the past" Hashirama smiled softly, he was a natural leader to the group while Tobirama was the joker, he yawned widely and stared at the S-ranked criminal group with thought as they formed in the large living area. A blue skinned shark man to a plant man with two personalities was all in this group but it didn't scare the kids, they'd seen worse.

"Are you scared?" Zetsu questioned trying to joke. Madara watched him

"Wither and burn plant boy"

"Boy? I'm older than you" He spoke walking closer, Pein watched and bit his nails they were a violent bunch of kids they had been brought.

"That maybe the case but I bet I could take you on!" He snarled and grabbed hold o the cloak and pulled him closer, the brother had to force him to let go of the cloth, much to his annoyance.

"What rank are you three?"

"We've been demoted and we have to re-do all training"

"But you are already amazing..." Hidan muttered, he hated giving them credit but he was amazed at the power of them.

"Well we know that" All three laughed,

"How'd you feel about joining us?"

"Nah you have to decline your offer" Hashirama spoke smiling happily.

"What could you even offer us?" Madara questioned intrigued,

"Power and the world"

"Ok let me out I like that sound" He laughed and wiggled a bit,

"You won't be given it. They are all S-Ranked criminals and therefore won't be true to their world, they is more of a chance you getting the power and the world from me" Hashirama spoke clearly and boldly making Pein look a bit shocked at the wisdom in the child. He must only be 12 maybe 13 and he is speaking like this. But then again if he truly was the 1st ever Hokage it was only to be expected. Pein sighed,

"Fine maybe that is true, but you are confined in a village with how much power you can have before something happens, but when you are with us. It's limitless"

"We are not going to join"

"Shame but I guess we have no choice but to kill you" The ginger sighed unhappily. A red headed puppet boy watched from the corner thinking deeply with a smirk, while a blond was laid on the sofa glaring at the kids thinking too.

"Maybe you should just force them like how Itachi forced me" He muttered

"Still sour I see Dei-whore"

"Go fuck yourself" He spoke brushing Itachi's comment off his shoulder and watched with a smirk. Pein glanced at his companion, the blue haired lady, and blinked his purple ringed eyes in thought.

"Maybe we should…"

* * *

><p>"How'd do you lose three kids!" The old man shouted from behind his desk; he rarely lost his temper but when it had something to do with the three legendary Shinobis, of course you are going to shout just a bit. Riichi stood in the Hokage's office looking down at his feet sighing, his team had gone missing and therefore it was his fault. He groaned and his brown hair fell over his exhausted face and eyes full of sleepless nights; he would find his team even if it did mean his death. He glanced up.<p>

"I never meant for them to walk off, but I will find them-"

"If you are going to try and find them; please take Kakashi with you" He spoke "I need someone responsible on the mission" He muttered making Riichi feel even more depressed than ever. He walked out of the office groaning loudly, feeling like a ghost.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"I lost my team"

"Oh...how the hell did you become a head of a team, you can't even dress yourself" The male sneered and walked off laughing at his colleague; Riichi sighed and carried on walking feeling ill and just like he wanted to die.

Kakashi stood waiting for his team and co-worker; Sasuke walked over slowly bored, he was wearing causal clothes and no headband as he thought it was his one day to relax. The rest of the team quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Madara had a flaming fist which collided with Deidara's clay clone which stumbled back, Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki stood watching as the children worked together in a close knit team. Vines burst from the floor and tied around the clone's arms and held it tightly in place. Tobirama sent a wave crashing into the body where Hashirama used a branch to smash into it and sent it flying high into the air. The brothers locked arms and nodded. Madara ran and jumped onto the locked arms and used this as a trampoline to gain height into the air. The Senjus watched as fire erupted and the clone was 'killed' and their friend landed on the dusty training floor before standing up and smiled cutely.<p>

"That was the best attack we've done for a while" Madara laughed as Hashirama smiled.

"Yeh you're right. We do have a lot of trio attacks, plus defences" He spoke thinking. Tobirama nodded thinking.

"Attack 21 is my favourite of all of them"

"Same" Madara spoke with a grin now and looked over the group who seemed very impressed disregarding Itachi who didn't tend to show anything on his face, he glanced at Pein and then at Madara before he walked back into the club house muttering something about children and who stupid it is to let them join.

Pein and the rest walked over, "You guys should do just fine in our group" They spoke before tracing Itachi's steps into the house and left the team of kids on their own.

"We will get back soon but we need to know their power before anything" Hashirama whispered. Madara nodded as did Tobirama.

"This group is annoying me more than anything, I actually wanna go back to the village" Madara spoke truthfully.

Tobirama laughed, "Wow something which is kinda evil and Madda doesn't like it?"

"I know it is a shock but Hashi was right, I have a second chance at living maybe I won't fuck it up this time" He said with an honest smile plastered onto his face, with the brother nodding all three walked into the house knowing that if they had ran they would have been hunted, but they would make a plan to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeh... the three are with the Akatsuki and Riichi is in the dog house, what will happen next? Please wait and find out<strong>

**Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou **

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	6. Chapter 6

Madara yawned slightly behind his hand and his head slowly fell closer to the floor but quickly regained his stance and groaned louder. Someone elbowed his side as he shot them a glare. It was the blond who seemed to be all over his case today. Everything Madara did and he was there to yell or complain about it and he was getting irritated and close to punching him. The red eyed male was watching the older male who was staring off into space. They had the simple job of going to the well and collecting water, but it was never going to be just a normal trip for those two; Deidara took a natural dislike to the Uchiha and the Uchiha took the same dislike to the terrorist. The dusty blue eyes of the bomber watched Madara's back as he walked watching the long hair move in the breeze, he could feel his ponytail hitting the back of his neck. Making sure no one was around he ran his hand through the loose ponytail in thought, fringe waved in the air current as well.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked from in front of him, it was Madara's voice but it caused him to jump slightly and then he cursed himself for his stupidity,

"Nothing is wrong, I don't see why I have to babysit you"

"It's just in case the baby falls into the well. And before you speak. The baby is you" He spoke harshly but looked over his shoulder with a smirk, he was toying with him now and Deidara knew it. He didn't want to rise to the level that Madara was playing on; all he wanted to do was get the water and return to base but as he saw it wouldn't be like that.

"I am not the baby! You are the youngest"

"In looks however, I am over 30 stroke 40 but I won't tell you my real age. I don't want to feel too old. So you should hold more respect for me"

"I've seen you training though, your body can't take it. All the extensive training you went through adult hood is pointless now" He chuckled. Madara paused like in thought and began to laugh.

"You really think that? _Kid?_ No. You see it's all smoke and mirrors with me. And the Senju brothers. Why show our true power when unneeded; until the time when we truly need to when you will see the true power of our team. Until then we will carry on playing the child parts" He smirked adding something else under his breath but the blond didn't pick up on the words. He was now curious of the true power to the three had possessed their younger child forms. Madara had carried on walking in his mind he was thinking about life and would he ever be able to have a normal life, they were the bad guys and here he was with them, and as much as he wanted to be with them. He wanted another shot at life, to improve it.

* * *

><p>Tobirama was sitting on his bed looking out of the window, his headband tied loosely around his forehead so it slouched a bit covering part way over his eyes. He wore a blue robe with a white sash around his waist and bare feet. He sighed as he watched a bird fly past the window freely. He couldn't stand it here much longer he felt they were suffocating him, trapping him and he hated it. He wanted to be out there with his feet soaking in a lake. He stood up and placed his hands on the windowsill and without a thought jumped out of the window and landed with a soundless land and from there he ran off into the forest. But he didn't count on a pair of eyes watching him leave.<p>

He beamed widely as he ran, the wind in his hair clothes ruffling behind him, he spotted the river and as he came closer he dived into it laughing brightly. "This is so much better"

"Oh is it?" Someone questioned, the white head shot up looking scared and gulped, the blue skinned male stood on a rock looking down at him. He gave a shark smile and sat down on the rock, resting his samehada against the rock before placing his hands on his knees watching him. "Don't mind me. I came to keep an eye on you. No point having hostages if they are lost or dead"

"You followed me? I was going to come back, I'm lost without my brother"

"Huh, but still I gotta be here" He muttered crossing his arms, "I'm shocked that your brother can use Wood release and you can't."

"It doesn't bug me, I am proud of what I achieved when I died. And I would do it again. Give my life so that my team can get away" He smiled proudly and watched the river flow passed him. "But I guess it is just my nature then..."

Kisame couldn't help but smirk at him, "You're too good to be with us ya know."

"I don't believe you're saying that" He spoke shocked. Kisame shrugged

"Why bother with everything kid? Life is always a lie. Live by your own rules. I don't like people. The only person I trust and respect really is Itachi-san"

Tobirama looked up and at him in thought, "At least you have someone Kisame." He said and smiled, "Everyone needs another to keep sane. When we were growing up. We couldn't keep Madara sane; after Izuna died and the clan turned their backs on him. You can see why he left and tried to destroy the village and kill Hashirama for Hokage role right?" He smiled and began to laugh. "When we all woke up together it was like it never happened. But we have always been a family, and I don't know why I am telling you all of this"

He smirked widely "It's been good to listen really. How is Itachi's younger brother doing? They were close like Izuna and Madara were ya know..."

He blinked in thought, "Sasuke? He is good. To me he always seems down and wants to prove himself. But I think its just to his brother and to no one else. At least that is how I see it" He said, "Madara and Izuna had no one but each other in their perfect world.."

"Did he take the eyes by force?"

Tobirama laughed and ran his damp hand through his hair and sat down watching as fish swam around his body. He sighed; "No. It isn't true, Izuna gave his eyes up to Madara because he knew his brother was the stronger one and he needed working eyes in order to lead the clan." He said and stood up. "Come. Lets head back" He said. He had seemed to have depressed himself, walking out of the water he decided to follow the dirt path further into the forest with Shark man pacing after him.

* * *

><p>Hashirama was sitting at the table with Pein drinking tea and eating rice from a bowl with chopsticks, the Senju wore a red robe instead of normal clothes and a black sash around his waist and nothing on his feet. Just like how his brother was but in different clothes. He had tied his hair into a loose ponytail which was hanging down his back. Pein watched him in thought and both finished their food at the same time and then began to drink their tea. Hashirama's eyes watched him with caution but smiled at him politely; Pein blinked his purple ringed eyes<p>

"Yes Hashirama?"

"Nothing overly important" He muttered and looked away hating that he was watching him as well, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Just watching you" He laughed and ran his hand in his hair humming, Hashirama watched him and shook his head. "What?"

"How are you the leader of an S-ranked organisation?"

"I just am" He muttered and took another drink of his tea before standing up. "You will be with us for a while, you may as well become comfy. After all a rescue attempt won't go down well when you think of how strong we are"

"But you under estimate my village" Senju laughed warmly; "You don't even know how strong we are just on our own. You need to re think what you're plotting with us" He laughed and finished his tea and walked away from the table and the leader. Pein watched as he walked around the corner in thought, maybe he would need to keep a closer eye on them all.

* * *

><p>Madara and Deidara had arms over one another on a large clay bird, holding a pint of sake in their hands laughing and joking. They had decided to go to a bar in the mist village, where they were both unknown and picked up some alcohol and got wankered in the air on the bird. This was the best for them; they wouldn't argue and just wanted to hug and laugh; as the bird lowered in the air to land in front of the building, Deidara rolled off and landed on his feet, while keeping his drink in the bottle without any falling. He looked up, and pushed his fringe behind his ear, eyes blood shot and watched his friend fall face first into the dirt and began to snore. "Nooooo, Madaraaaa. Wake up" He whined and kneeling beside him and shook him. Like he was going to wake, he was snoring loudly. He struggled to put Madara over his shoulder and drag him into the building. Upon entering, Tobirama and Kisame stood behind them watching shocked at what seemed to have happened.<p>

"I put 1200 yen on that they had sex"

"Deal" The youngest Senju grinned and walked into the house grinning. Madara was drooling as he laid limp in the blond's arms. Itachi came around the corner and shook his head, ashamed of his family now before walking off, but not before looking at Kisame and then away. Kisame sighed slightly but carried on watching when Hashirama walked over and poked his adopted brother's cheek and groaned.

"He's out of his mind. I guess we should get him to his room. Deidara" Hashirama said, the blond complied and began to drag his companion up the stairs, Sasori watched through his bored brown eyes.

"I've lost my partner for a Uchiha...fine with me" He said and laid back in the chair grinning happily.

The Senjus sighed and looked at one another through narrowed eyes, shocked at their teammate and shrugged. "What are we meant to do with him like that?"

"Rape him" Hidan said from the kitchen "I need a toy for my ritual. So I may as well use him, while he is like that. The little fucker shouldn't get pissed when I'm around"

"Isn't like we could get rid of you though" Kakuzu snorted from behind him while eating a sandwich and looked at the others, eyes glowing. Konan lent against the door frame and over her shoulder Pein was watching with thought. Zetsu was sleeping in his plant pot in the corner of the room; before opening his eyes and yawned blinking sleepy and stood up.

"what's just happened?"

"Hidan say he is going to fuck Madara in one of those rituals of his and we aren't going to stop him" Tobirama said. "But we don't think he is a virgin...well in his past life he wasn't and we aren't sure if we are now." He shrugged and heard Madara scream up stairs while Hidan's voice was heard too. "Let's see what's happened." He mumbled and all of them ran up the stairs and to Hidan's room. Madara was tied shirtless and pantless, only in his red boxers. All four limbs were tied to the bed by the posts and they were tight. His eyes darted around in a panic.

"Wha...what's going on?" He questioned, sounding pretty sober now. Deidara looked in, half closed eyes and blinked smirking.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki. This tends to happen"

"I...please...let me go" He begged. Hidan was now standing, also shirtless in his navy blue trousers and no shoes. Grinning, teeth showing

"Oh. No." He smirked and held a whip in his hand. Madara actually meeped. Tobirama walked into the room but Hidan laughed and kicked the door shut, so that Hashirama was on the other side and locked it. The white haired male looked up at the taller man and at Madara. He placed his hands together, shaking slightly. "Don't bother kid" He laughed and flicked his wrist, whipping him in the face. Tobirama stumbled back onto Kakuzu's bed which was situated close by. He shook his head as Hidan dived on top of him, and holding his wrists he pinned him to the bed, and with his teeth slowly tied him to the other bed as well. Madara watched the fighting on the bed take place.

"If I say I'm not a virgin can I leave?"

"Hell no." He laughed

"Worth a try" He muttered and looked up to the sky. "Please be gentle" He whispered and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE.! Nothing bad. Just review please. :( Im a bit upset that i dont have many but a lot of views, favs and alerts.<strong>

**Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou **

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	7. Chapter 7

The young blind child stood holding a katana in his right hand, it dripped with blood. A mist Shinobi stood clutching the right side of his body. The child had a blue body warmer with a white t-shirt underneath and grey shorts; along with white socks and black shoes. He turned pulling the bandages over his eyes; the mist headband hung loosely over his forehead. He turned, knowing where the leader was. "I told you that I would easily beat him" He muttered, he had pale skin, almost white. The bleeding man looked up.

"Just who are you?" He asked his head became heavy and he collapsed to the floor.

"Izuna. Izuna Uchiha" He spoke before putting his sword away and walked down the path ripping the band off and throwing it to the ground. "My loyalty lies with the Uchiha clan and the Leaf Village" He muttered and left to find his home village. He walked straight into a tree and growled before grabbing a stick from the floor and used it as a way to find his way, without hurting himself.

* * *

><p>Madara was with Deidara looking at the floor, since he and Hidan along with Tobirama, had their encounter with one another he and the Senju had been very quiet and not speak much when around Hidan. Hashirama had noticed and did a lot of work with Pein and trying to get him to free the three of them. Madara just walked eyes distant watching the horizon; with thought. "Ok I can't stand this anymore, what did that prick do?"<p>

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why not?" The blond said thinking, "You really should yeh know…"

"You think I'm bad, Tobirama is still in the bathroom. I think he is still in the shower too just rocking. He got the worst of it…Hidan said he would be rough cause he was struggling….I always thought I'd re-loose it to a girl…but no. I lost it to a guy…again" He mumbled looking down.

"Again?"

"Me and Hashirama, and Tobirama and my little brother Izuna. When we were teens for the first time experimented…all together. We tried to forget that…"

Deidara blinked and shook his head looking around as they walked along the dirt path; they weren't going anywhere amazing but just somewhere away from the house. They were walking towards the mist Village as neither was known there.

Getting near a clearing they could hear groans and smell blood. Deidara peered from behind a tree and blinked moving forward and looked at the dead bodies littering the area. One was alive but only just. Seeing Madara he gasped and failed to move. The Uchiha walked over and stared down, sharingan now activated. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Who did it?"

"His name…he said it was Uchiha….Izuna…." He whispered, Madara instantly dropped him. "Which way did he head?"

"That way" He mumbled pointing towards the way Izuna had left. Madara sighed.

"Heading back home. Deidara. I must find him" He said and quickly ran off. The blond thought before chasing after his teammate, he liked the kid now and would follow him. He appreciated his artwork and enjoyed being with him. Together both ran looking for signs of Madara's brother. His eyes scanned as they ran with speed.

Izuna was resting against a tree; he had made a lot of ground and sighed running a hand through his hair and groaned. "Why am I alive? I swear I died." He said out aloud.

"You did. And so did I" A voice said. His head snapped up making bits of his hair bounce softly.

"Niisan?" He asked curiously, remembering the voice.

"Course it is. Who else would it be?" Madara asked and knelt in front of him, Izuna flung his arms around his brother grinning, he was crying too behind the bandages around his face.

"But.. I remember dying. Where am I?"

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He muttered holding his brother's head into his shoulder. "But you're safe; I'm here for you Izuna" He whispered, "And I won't let anything happen to you ok?"

"Ok" He smiled holding him. Deidara watched, in thought. _They shouldn't be in the Akatsuki...they should be in their Village. They are just kids again. Why would Leader wanna keep them? _He sighed. But smiled lightly as Madara put Izuna onto his back and carried him so that he would be safe. The three left once more.

* * *

><p>Izuna and Madara were with the other two brothers smiling and joking happily and proudly. They were glad they were together once more. Sitting on Madara's bed they all laughed and joked having a good time. Madara was with Izuna sitting protectively by his side. He didn't want anything to happen to him after just getting him back. A head poked around the door it was Deidara. He walked in and shut the door before kneeling on the ground.<p>

"You want to get away right?" He asked softly looking at the group, looking around in case he was heard. "If so I want to help you"

"Why? How do we know you aren't just here to spy"

"I was kinda forced into joining after losing a battle with Itachi... I want to leave the organisation and if I need to I will also change my appearance to fit in." He smiled. "I want to be able to walk around without thinking someone is gonna come out and challenge me" He said and looked at Hashirama. "You must understand I was forced into joining. I didn't wanna...and I hate that Uchiha bastard. Sorry Madara and Izuna"

"It's ok we get it" Izuna smiled waving it off as Madara nodded with a smile.

"Well I trust you Deidara and if you wanna we can do something about those hands too"

"Uh...really...wow I've been used to having them there...well ok. You need to trust me though and promise you will listen to me?"

"Yes" All nodded and lent closer to the blond who was grinning.

"Ok this is what we do..." He said and began to explain the plan.

Hashirama with Madara ran through the undergrowth and glanced at one another. Madara had tied his hair back into a ponytail as had Hashirama with fringes pulled back too; Senju flipped and leapt into the air and into the branches while Madara carried on running on the floor. Suddenly Zetsu erupted from the ground but Madara punched him with a flaming punch and carried on, ash covered the ground and the plant man hissed in pain and looked up. He growled and quickly melted back into the ground. He went to tell leader that they were escaping.

* * *

><p>Deidara was sitting on his bird with Tobirama and Izuna, flying silently above the clouds, he coughed slightly and looked down, scope attached under his fringe; tucking it behind his hair he zoomed in onto the other two and watched as they fled. He hummed under his breath and lent right making the bird turn and lose height tucking the wings in it gained more and more speed but still stayed out of sight. Izuna was chewing his thumb worried about his brother; he didn't want to lose him after being reunited after both dying. He sighed and held onto Tobirama tightly praying both of their brothers would be just fine. Hashirama bounced over a fallen log, both nodded. Hashirama caused large bushes to grow out of the ground as both passed; Madara turned and blew fireballs at the armour setting them alight so they would hide their footsteps. The bird took the chance to hide in the smoke and swooped down and grabbed both the boys in its claws and then began to flap slowly to get higher and higher. The Akatsuki members stood around angrily, unable to find the kids.<p>

"It doesn't overly matter..." Pein muttered, "I only wanted them because they were strong, we didn't corrupt their minds enough"

Tobirama was restyling Deidara's hair, cutting it off so that is was shoulder length and short; Madara passed him a mirror and the eldest bomber looked at the short hair with layers which danced in the breeze; he ran his hand through it and he blink, the hair was only just longer sticking out of the gap between his fingers. "I don't think my hair has been this short since I was a newborn" He mumbled and looked up. Hashirama had seen to his hands and they seemed to be now nothing more than mouth shaped tattoos on his hands. (Much like the one on his chest) He looked at them all and grinned. "New start right?"

"For you yeh, but will you still be able to create your creations without your mouth-hands"

"Yeh, don't worry about it" He mumbled with a smirk; he watched as the sun was setting and the night sky was creeping over. "You guys should sleep, I will wake you when we get there" He said softly with a gentle and playful smile. The kids nodded.

"Thankyou Deidara" Hashirama said before covering Izuna and Tobirama with a blanket and curled up alongside with them and the three of them fell asleep. Madara crawled over and laid on his back watching the sky.

"Why did you do it Deidara?" He asked softly listening to the wind and watched the blond who was kneeling now in thought.

"Because I wanted to leave and I may as well help you" He said and turned looking at him and grin widely. "And I get to live with you right?"

"Urgh...yeh I guess..."

"Good. Ya know I was an orphan early in life and people treated me different because of the way I was. With the mouths and all"

"Yeh, I understand what you mean" The Uchiha grinned politely. He liked this blond he was nice and a good friend he trusted, he was one of the few. He even liked Hashirama more since he wouldn't be Hokage again.

* * *

><p>Deidara and the group was standing in the Hokage office smiling widely the 19 year old was a head taller than the rest of the kids. The old man rested his chin on his hands; elbows on the table watching them with the old laden eyes. "So...who is <em>he<em> again?"

"His name is Daisuke" Hashirama grinned widely, "He helped us get away. So we owe our-"

"Lives to him so let him stay. I will look after him" Madara said finishing his friend's words. Sarutobi looked at Izuna who was sitting and eating a strawberry lollipop. His bandages were covered in dust and dirt.

"Izuna"

"Yes Sir?" He asked looking up with a smile, "What can I do you for?"

"Do you think we should let him stay?"

"Yes sure thing" He beamed with a smile showing his teeth and gave him the thumbs up; granted he was facing the wrong way but he understood what Izuna meant.

"Ok, fine I guess you can stay but Madara has to look after you just like you were his pet"

"I'm...ok with that...i guess" Deidara mumbled and looked at his new found friend and smiled warmly, he felt out of place without his long fringe and hair but liked the idea of a new start along with the rest of them. The now enlarge group finally left and headed for home. Just like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking of no updating till i get atleast 2 more reviews. I love writing it but whats the point if people wont say how they feel it is going?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE.! Nothing bad. Just review please. :( Im a bit upset that i dont have many but a lot of views, favs and alerts.**

**Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou **

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So we are just acting like you guys didn't get abducted?" Sasuke asked, looking the Uchiha Senju team. Deidara and Izuna were sat on the bed watching and listening with boredom written across their faces. "And who the hell are they?"

"Uh...Izuna Uchiha" Madara said pointing lazily at his brother. "And the blond...is some hooker I picked up called Daisuke"

"I'm not a hooker" Deidara protested. He was the eldest one but Madara still walked all over him. Madara stood up and walked over grinning just like a pervert and pinned Deidara to the bed and kissed him on the neck. Deidara gasped loudly and began to kick and scream his legs. Sasuke stood horrified before pulling Madara off the blond.

"What the hell! We need to re-build the Uchiha Clan. You can't be gay"

Madara's eyes were half shut and his mouth open ajar, "Why does it matter...it's my life. If I wanna be with guys I think I can. If I don't gt stiff for them I cant help it"

Sasuke blushed brightly; Hashirama looked up over his magazine, "Sasuke you may as well leave it. That's a lost cause he was like that before we came here so he isn't going to change...and I see you worked it out him being a Uchiha"

"It was easy to notice...I'm not bothered to tell the truth...I just want to get our clan strong again"

"It won't happen with him" Tobirama said walking from the shower, Madara looked over drooling slightly. Tobirama sighed and covered his entire body. "He is actually Bisexual. He's messing on the gay part... I think" He muttered. Izuna grabbed his brother around the chest and pulled him close nuzzling his neck.

"What...no way...you and...your own brother!"

"Eh when we were kids no one gave a shit...I mean a lot of the early Uchihas married in the clan to keep the blood line pure but then gradually others began to marry out of the clan...so me and Madara just kept it in the family in our eyes"

"Which you don't have" Sasuke muttered crossing his arms

"It isn't wrong" Izuna finished and kissed his brothers neck with a smile. Madara moaned a bit moving his head but watched as Sasuke fainted and hit the ground hard.

"That was cruel" Hashirama muttered but he refused to move the young Uchiha on grounds he would lose his seat and he had been warming it up for 2 hours. Kakashi poked his head around the door laughing,

"That is one way to get him our cold...can I have a picture of you all topless so that I can control him?"

"Sure" Madara said and helped his brother up and all the boys took their tops off except Tobirama since he was already shirtless and together put their arms around each other with Madara in the middle winking as Kakashi took the picture.

"Thanks" He said and hoisted the kid over his shoulder almost like a prize kill and walked out humming 'I'm in the money' as the boys sighed and shook their heads laughing.

* * *

><p>"Yo Deidara. Can you buy me that book?" Hashirama asked from the desk looking bored. Tobirama was laid under the bed reading a manga but not letting anyone see which it was but at times the other three in the room could hear the little giggles of the white haired freak. Madara yawned widely and glanced around.<p>

"Hey where did Izuna go?"

"No idea, he said something about the training grounds or something" Deidara said looking bored. Before looking at Hashirama and shook his head. "And I am not getting that book for you"

"You're not fair" The child Hokage whined unhappily and began to kick his feet on the desk pouting while the male just ignored him, arms crossed. Deidara stood up and yawned reaching above his head cracking his back. "If you don't do it I will tell the ANBU and the Hokage that you've touched us all up!"

"What?" The blond looked shocked. Hashirama snickered before tears filled his eyes and began to cry.

Tobirama looked over. "That's why you were Dads favourite. He used to turn the water works on even when you were 20 and ad gave in" Tobirama mumbled rolling his eyes. "And quit it. You are meant to be 13 or something" He growled an flicked his older brother on the head. He instantly stopped and held out an ID card and some money. Deidara growled and snatched it from his hand and walked out mumbling away about how blackmail is bad and that he didn't support it. Madara walked out of his room pulling his top down and sat on the floor tying his shoes on. Smiling.

"Where you off?" Hashirama asked, his voice was full of boredom until he got his adult book.

"I'm going to find Izuna and train"

"I feel sorry for him. Second chance at life and he is still blind"

"Shut up! He gave me his eyes. He knew I was stronger. That is a great sibling. Knowing who is stronger" He snickered and left.

"He's changed. The first time he was always in a foul mood and decided that he hated us both... I don't understand it." Tobirama sighed softly

"I think it is because that I won't get the Hokage position so now I know what it feels like or along those lines maybe. Plus there is no tension between the clans since the Uchiha as gone and there are like no Senjus" He pointed out waggling his finger with a cheeky grin. Tobirama shrugged slowly

"I don't really care" He said and yawned laying on the bed and stared at the roof in thought. "We do have a good brother-ship don't we?"

"Yeh Tobi. I think we do. Do you think we do?"

"Yes. But it's just I don't know if I could give my eyes up for you. I don't mean to sound selfish or anything" He mumbled under his breath.

"I know what you mean, I'm the same. I would be really scared to give them up and see nothing anymore." Hashirama said and laughed. "Izuna is the bravest one out of us all."

"Yeh he is" Tobirama mumbled and yawned falling asleep while Hashirama watched.

* * *

><p>Deidara stood in line behind Kakashi looking bored and he didn't want to be here. He couldn't chew his ponytail like he could do when he was a child so instead he was biting on his grey sleeve looking around. Dull blue eyes watched as the queue moved one step forward just for this stupid adult porno book. He took another step forward and bumped into the adult who turned to look at him and smiled under the mask. "Hey you like the series too?"<p>

"Uh..yeh I guess"

"I thought you were younger than 18. You look it"

"No I'm 19 years old Sensei."

"Daisuke? do you have ID?" He asked holding his hand out. Deidara pulled the ID out and held it up so that the grey eyed man looked at it and nodded. "Ok that's good enough for me" He said an turned back on his heel. "...So which is your favourite character?" He asked just as a conversation starter.

"I...erm...like them all the same" Deidara told him, hoping that would be a good enough answer.

"No everyone has a favourite character kid" An ANBU said behind him also in line, Deidara looked over his shoulder as they moved forward.

"Not me I haven't read them" He said under his breath. Kakashi stopped and turned while the ANBUs glared from under their mask gasping.

"GET HIM AND TOUTURE HIM!" They screamed, Deidara screamed and began to run as the others chased him. He plunged his hand into his clay back and tried to wonder why he wasn't in taking the clay but then remember. Hashirama had sealed them. So now he ate the clay from his only working mouth and looked over his shoulder coughing up a bird and threw it over his shoulder. He didn't fill it with that much chakra it was really just to make a dust cloud so he could get away. "KATSU!" He shouted and id in a bush as the bird had detonated in front of the Shinobis , none were hurt and carried on shouting for him to come out and that made Deidara shiver. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about for this book, so standing up he walked to the bookshop and brought the new one and left back for the house. He would lend the first off Hashirama as he was the perverted one who wanted this anyway.

* * *

><p>Madara and Izuna were in the training grounds smiling as they trained their Taijutsu moves. Izuna kicked high up aiming for his brother's head but Madara blocked it and rolled a punch down his leg aiming for the private area of his brothers. Izuna snapped his leg down, his heel pushed Madara's arm into the floor with a lot of force dust and earth flew into the air. Madara growled and pulled away rubbing his arm which was now bleeding. He breathed in slowly and sprinted forward building momentum and pushed his arm forward got Izuna in the stomach before he could block and flew back into a tree which the tree trunk began to snap. Izuna groaned sitting up and rubbed his head and looked up. He didn't need to but he did, he felt the tree began to fall backwards and heard the creaking.<p>

"Izuna get away!" Madara shouted and ran over grasping Izuna by the scruff of his collar and moved away as the earth under the tree lifted also because of the roots holding the ground together.

"What's happened?" He asked his older brother standing straight.

"When you hit the tree it fell back and the ground lifted up. I just wanted you to be ok then"

"Thankyou Madara. Now let's carry on" He smiled, Madara laughed and ruffled his brother's hair,

"No. I hurt you too much then. So let's just head back"

"No. Madara. I'm sick of this. You treat me like I'm unable to do anything. I died after you. I gave you my eyes, even though I knew what would happen to me. I don't care what you think but I will train and be strong without eyes. I don't need them to be strong! Stop treating me like a baby." He said and turned and began to walk away. Madara blinked and slammed his hand to the earth. A pillar of earth grew from the ground and threw Izuna into the air. He twisted and using his hand signs, he lifted his hand up and blew creating a large fireball and it fell hitting into the ground before almost exploding sending flames everywhere. He landed on the stone pillar and listened. Madara had hidden under the ground. Izuna smiled. "Thankyou Madara" He smiled and jumped down. Madara opened the earth and climbed out putting his arm over his brother and grinned.

"I'm sorry but it's a job of a big brother" He said

"I know and thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>It is just a filler. Idk when the next chapter will be done.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE.! Nothing bad. Just review please. :( Im a bit upset that i dont have many but a lot of views, favs and alerts.**

**Also please readers if are havent already read my other story Monsters that move in the shadows thankyou **

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	9. Chapter 9

Madara stood yawning, with a bored expression on his face he was wearing a red shirt with a black scarf around his neck and black shorts as well. He blinked and sighed flicking his ebony hair over his shoulder. Izuna was beside him smiling widely and looked around aimlessly clean bandages had been wrapped around his eyes and his headband sat on his forehead. "So you want us to do what?"

"I'm not repeating it" The third Hokage sighed softly

"Why?"

"Fine. I want you and Izuna to try and figure out a jutsu to return you back to your time"

"But Hokage Sir. We don't think we could. When we came here. We were dead. We return we die. I don't want to die!" Izuna protested. "Why aren't you asking Hashirama and Tobirama Sir?"

"I want them to stay but you two aren't overly doing much anymore so I think it would be for the best if you leave. Plus you are Uchihas and such"

"We refuse" Madara snarled and grabbed Izuna's hand and pulled him out. Hokage sighed and stroked his beard thinking of what to do. He didn't mean it to sound the way it was but he knew what Madara could be like and if he got overly angry what would he be capable off. However Izuna was with him so he maybe a lot more mellow for the meantime.

* * *

><p>"How dare he. Just because we are Uchihas he wants us dead" Madara growled and punched into a tree. Izuna was sitting on a rock and sighed leaning back and fell from his seat. But he didn't move he just stayed in thought. Madara blinked his dark eyes and walked over staring over the rock. Izuna lifted his bandages and opened his eyelids showing two dark holes into his skull. He sighed and sat up. Madara cringed hating it when Izuna did that.<p>

"Madara. get my two glass eyes please... I hate having to wear bandage all the time"

"Of course I will. But I am thinking maybe I will destroy the village" He said

"No. Don't brother. I understand what Hokage was getting at and I won't let you destroy the village. This was our home and they let us come back as well. I like it here. I don't want to go back. I don't want to die once more. We have another chance at life...please don't" Izuna sniffed and began to cry. Madara looked at him and hugged him into his chest. Izuna knew if he did this his older brother would give in and do anything which was asked. "I get another shot. And I like it; I maybe blind but I can still be a strong shinobi just like last night ok? So please can we live in peace?"

"Of course Izuna. I promise" Madara spoke looking down at his sibling who sniffled and smiled looking up and beamed. Madara couldn't help but smile back. Deidara was hiding in the bushes with Naruto and Hashirama all three looked at each other and retreated deciding not to ruin this little family moment.

"So Hash. What now?"

"I think we should try and get Sasuke in with them so then there is three. Then teach one of them that Jutsu of yours Naruto. Letting them get pregnant and from there they could restore the clan!" Hashirama plotted. Naruto and Deidara were staring at him shocked and slightly horrified.

"That wouldn't work, it would need to be a real girl"

"Pfft Madara couldn't and wouldn't pull someone of the opposite sex" Hashirama laughed and rubbed his chin, "Well he would if he had to. So...who is stupid enough to get pregnant to a Uchiha underage and not married?"

Deidara and Naruto glanced and nodded there blond heads laughing slightly. "We can sort this out"

* * *

><p>Hashirama and his brother were both looking at the stall name and sighed shaking their heads. Deidara and Naruto both lent through the booth with large smirking faces waiting for their friends opinion on the stall. It was just a little wooden stand with the sign- <em>Wanna get preggers by a Uchiha?<em> Tobirama blinked a few times before he was the first to speak. "I'm amazed you got all those words to fit on the sign to tell you the truth. But I guess it will work."

"So let's say I'm a girl" Hashirama began to speak,

"It isn't hard with that hair cut" Naruto snickered. Deidara laughed, but Hashirama blinked and pouted remembering what the ex-Akatsuki member looked like before Tobirama styled it.

"Anyway" Hashirama growled, "I want to understand what this means" He blinked

"Well you have three Uchihas to pick from" Naruto began "Izuna, Sasuke and Madara. They are wanting to re-make the clan. So you wanna get pregnant with one?"

"Well I guess that is good enough. Good luck in this business" Tobirama laughed and walked away not wanting in it.

"Come on! **TOBIRAMA WE ARE GOING TO CHARGE FOR THE SERVICE!**"

He instantly turned on heel and lent against the booth stroking his chin, "Money? Well I will gladly help with banking" He smiled and winked.

Hashirama sighed and shook his head "I am **not** getting involved as if Madara finds out about this service you guys are offering he will murder all three of you" He said and walked off.

"Daisuke what's up with him?" Naruto asked.

"My brother gets like that" Tobirama answered and sat down waiting for the crowds to gather. Deidara blinked and nodded with a smile. He was enjoying the new life in which the two old Hokages had helped him to create. Granted it maybe a lie to those of the village but he even looked different so that the Akatsuki wouldn't given recognise him. Naruto looked at the other blonde and smiled.

"This is going to be the best joke ever and if the Uchihas do it then surely it is a bonus for them?"

"Madara won't do that, I know him every well" Tobirama spoke and looked up in thought to the sky; a few villagers looked at the boys and smiled shaking their heads and carried on their way.

* * *

><p>Madara and Izuna walked together now smiling slightly, the bandages were around Izuna's neck and he now had two glass eyes so that he didn't look so out of place anymore which made him feel so much more confident. Madara paused as he saw a group of girls standing around the streets, clutching money and pushing.<p>

"Pssssst" A voice hissed from above, both of the founders looked up and around, Madara pulled on Izuna's sleeve and pulled him up the fence and onto the roof; Sasuke looked at them both and then down. "Well the hell is your friends and Naruto selling us?" He spoke slightly calm.

"What? Why are they selling us...to who anyway?" Izuna smiled, the glass eyes rolled about slightly. Madara blinked and giggled

"To the girls who want to have sex with us sexy ass Uchihas" He laughed poking his head over and using his Sharingan he saw that the most wanted one was Izuna then Sasuke and finally him at the end. Madara blinked and looked at the two clansmen and breathed in a breath, "This won't be good; I think we should just go and hide for a few weeks..."

"No. We are Uchihas" Sasuke said looking at him, "We will never shy away from something like this, and I am shocked that you would even dare want to hide away"

"It's a lot easier for us to hide from the women, why'd you think Madara is mostly gay"

"How can he be mostly?"

"He likes women but only the select few and he will sleep with almost any guy"

"Shut up about my sexuality, it is none of your concern" Madara growled and stood up, his hair waved in the breeze. "We need to get those girls to forget that and destroy the stance and those three"

"Destroy them? We can't do that. The Hokage will kick us out for sure" Izuna stood up protesting.

"Fine but we will just have to ignore those three" He said and smiled and walked forward but tripped over his own foot and fell off the roof and straight into the group of girls, who giggled and picked him up like a locust which had crossed an ant's nest and was carried off.

"MADARA! Help"

He watched and clenched his teeth; tying his hair in a ponytail and looked at Sasuke who looked blank. "Come on we have to stop them raping him and getting preggers"

"I am not setting foot in that place"

"I will think of a plan but come on" He ordered and ran, while the youngest groaned and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Tobirama was nursing a black eye while he and Hashirama followed Madara in their search for Izuna. Tobirama had first of all said he was never going to help as he found so too funny but as he soon found out Madara loves two things. Izuna and violence. He had been wrangled into helping them find the younger sibling. "Come on we gotta find him quickly" Madara snarled and ran even faster kicking up dust. The Senju brothers coughed and followed rubbing their eyes. Sasuke paused and skidded.<p>

"I think I found him" He said. The brothers and friend joined him and looked in through the window to the empty shop. Izuna had been tied to a table and was only in his boxers which even then were slowly being pulled down by the group of 20 or so girls.

Tobi and Hashi looked at one another and then nodded placing their hands together and in a puff of smoke both stood as females and giggled slightly. Tobirama wore his white shirt but because of his large being a bit large the shirt was slightly bulging, while he had black shorts. He smiled and walked in, he had shoulder length light hair. While his brother was the same but with darker hair which was down to his base of the back and with a red shirt. As both walked in the girls glanced up in thought,

"Who are you?"

"Erm just passing through and wondered what was going on in here" Tobirama spoke, his soft voice seemed to comfort them slightly. They nodded and looked at one another, Hashirama moved around the group and to the other side so that they faced one another. He had his hands down in front of him so that no one would see and he smiled shutting his eyes slightly focusing.

Madara and Sasuke stood outside watching the drama unfold; Izuna's body disappeared as did Hashirama and Tobirama. The girls were awe struck and so was the boys outside but then he remembered that those two were also wanted and grabbing Sasuke he ran. As the girls chased screaming at them both; all the while Naruto sat watching with Deidara both smirking widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of an odd chapter. I am thinking of dropping the story if i dont get more peoples thought on the story.<strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	10. Chapter 10

Madara and Izuna were together, Izuna was smiling as he held onto Madara's hand as they walked down the street they hadn't done much work but mess about and find people to annoy. Riichi was just sitting on a bench his head hung down in thought. He sighed and glanced up seeing Madara and Izuna walk past; he stood up and began to walk away. "Sensei?" Madara spoke letting go of Izuna and ran forward, Izuna looked left and right and frowned but stood still waiting for his brother to return.

"Oh Madara, I'm not your Sensei anymore I really just am a failure really" He said and forced a smile.

"No it was mine and everyone else's fault. You tried your hardest and it was me and Tobirama who failed you. Well I have spoken to the Hokage and he said if you want to you can have a second chance with us and we will try our hardest to be a good team"

He sighed and blinked chewing his lip, "I don't know. I doubt it would be worth it to tell you the truth"

Madara shook his head, "No I refuse to believe that. You need to give us another chance please Sir?" He asked begging. Riichi blinked and he couldn't help but grin widely and nodded.

"Ok fine" He said and looked up around, "But what about your brother and that blonde?"

"I don't see why they can't join" Madara spoke to him with a smile.

"It can't work. Its three to a team" Riichi spoke, "Daisuke and Izuna would need to go onto a different team" He told him shaking his head, his headband was slowly falling from his forehead but he simply pushed it up. Izuna heard it and turned walking away, the way they had come; he had his head low and his glass eyes watched the pavement.

* * *

><p>"Hello Izuna and how may I help you today?" The Hokage asked the young Uchiha was sitting on a beige seat facing the desk; the old man stared at the blind boy was smiling even though he looked depressed.<p>

"I...just...I think me and Daisuke should be allow to have a team. I understand we need another team member but I think that since Uchiha and Senju team is being allow back to their Sensei I just think me and Dai should as well Sir" He spoke looking up waiting for a reply. He was picturing what the Hokage's face was like but in fact it was nothing of the frowning he was expecting.

"You are quite right my young friend. You both should get a team and a female on the team. Madara is the woman in Riichi's team" He muttered and laughed slightly. Izuna just smiled and bowed his head. "In fact I know the perfect girl. She is a Chūnin and is 17 years old. You and her with Daisuke should create a great team"

"What's her name?"

"Cynthia Fujikage, she grew up in the orphanage and is a close friend to Naruto I do believe" He spoke. "You won't miss her. Jet black hair which reaches her knees when loose. Skin pale as the Uchihas too" He spoke. Izuna paused and lifted his head.

"She sounds like a Uchiha" He said out of turn and paused. "Sorry. I know that the only survivors are males I cannot see her but I see her as one of us" He muttered and turned. "Please tell Cynthia to meet me and Daisuke at the front gates of the Village at 9am" He said and with that left.

* * *

><p>Cynthia stood on top of the Tobirama head built into the monument, she smiled warmly, she had soft lips with white pastel like skin. She had long hair which was plaited and it hung low, white the rest of her hair was slightly spiked. She had a high collared shirt on which was blue and black trousers; her eyes were a luscious blue. She aimed to look like a Uchiha because she admired them so much but when they died part of her did too. She stayed close by to Sasuke wanting to help him become a strong person but in the end she grew away because she didn't want to see him become corrupt with power. She just looked around and sighed. She removed her top and folded it. Her entire body was bandaged up like it too was a top. "I am just a fake I looked up to them so much but in the end I am just an image" She spoke to herself and smiled. She beamed and jumped off the statue diving towards the earth, she looked like she was diving, arms pressed against her side making her streamlined.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke were walking together near the shrine for the Hokages and paused both seeing her. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. "Isn't that the Chūnin who looks like a Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a smirk "She is such a weirdo"

"I know... I don't know if she naturally looks like that or tried to look like us" He spoke climbing onto the railing and watched as she fell.

"What you doing?" Naruto asked in a bored manner.

"Well I'm gonna save her"

"I don't think she needs saving. Sending to mental hospital yeh...but not saving" He muttered. Sasuke looked at him, and looked back, she was gone. He looked at the floor and there was nothing.

"I don't expect people to be looking out for me" Was a voice which spoke from behind. She stood arms crossed looking at them both. Naruto blinked and smiled, he only liked her because when growing up she was the only person he could bully and feel big about himself. Sasuke actually got on with her but didn't tell anyone since it was almost like you liked her then no one liked you. Cynthia just smiled and walked away before an ANBU landed in front of her.

"Hokage wants you at his office now" He ordered. She blinked and nodded and following the ANBU left.

Naruto blew a raspberry and sighed, "I don't like her really, I don't see why everyone thinks I do"

"Maybe because she is a loser just like you?" He offered and carried on walking. _I don't mind her, she understands so much and is a great laugh to be around. I think no one likes her just because of the fact she has always taken a liking to the Uchiha family, and knows a lot about us. _He thought to himself.

Naruto laughed and followed, putting his arms behind his head smirking, "I doubt it, I am not a loser"

"You are" Sasuke answered with a smirked, he loved getting under Naruto's skin, he found it just fun; he glanced at his teammate and smirked leading the way.

* * *

><p>Cynthia stood with her head bowed, her plait was hung over her right shoulder, she blinked and looked up with her soft eyes waiting for a punishment in which she was expecting. "Hokage Sir?"<p>

"Sorry I was just trying to figure out why you are wearing bandages for your top today?"

"Oh I got rid of my shirt since everyone looks down on me as a freak since it is like a Uchiha top with the high collar."

"Now I have told you this so many times Cyn. Stop listening to what people think of you. Anyway I wanted to tell you I am putting you into a team. With Daisuke a blonde 19 year old and Izuna Uchiha a blind Uchiha who came out of the darkness as a survivor of the massacre. "

She blinked, "Was he named after Madara's younger brother/"

"Guess so. There is also a Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara who is also a Uchiha as Riichi' group. So you may be with them on some missions if you are lucky" The Hokage chuckled, the old teens eyes glinted with happiness and pleasure she leant over the desk and gave him a big hug.

"Cheers Sir" She chuckled and smiled pulling away and turned leaving the office with a happy smile. Sarutobi just sat there and pulled a pipe out of the draw and lit it in taking a lungful, before he sighed letting the smoke escape from his nose. He just blinked and shook his head slightly and glanced out of the window watching as she skipped away from the building and the ANBUs moved for her in confusion.

* * *

><p>Izuna and Deidara were sitting together in the bedroom in the silence they hadn't spoken in a while, Deidara was drawing a picture of what he thought the girl would look like by the description of what Izuna had said. He looked at the paper and sighed, "I don't know, she must be cool and she's a chūnin and 17, I think I will have her"<p>

"But the Hokage said she looked like a Uchiha so therefore she will go for someone like me as I am one"

"But if she is a Uchiha-"

"She can't be when her name is Fujikage"

"No it could be, but if she was brought up by a different family or in an orphanage" Deidara said "You never know about her heritage" Deidara smiled warmly.

Izuna nodded his head and sighed "I guess. I think I am going to go to bed and we will see just how tomorrow is wont we?"

"Yeh I guess" Deidara smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a short chapter and i have also included an OC for the fact that i needed a female in the team. <strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	11. Chapter 11

Cynthia was standing on a tree stump balancing on her right leg, hands placed together and eyes shut, she was mediating while she waited for her Sensei to return. She was in the height of her training to join the ANBU and so the Sensei to the team would be her trainer. He was known in the ANBU ranks as Ashi. But out in public and when he was with his students he was known as Skyler. Her long hair was plaited behind her back and she had her fringe just like how a Uchiha would. Her hair moved softly in the breeze but other than that there was no movement. She had a sword on her belt and on her back a large wooden bamboo stick tied around her shoulder and sat in a holster. She opened her light blue eyes and jumped in the air as a blade flew under her feet. She grabbed onto a tree branch and swung her legs up with ease and stood straight. "Well done" A rough voice spoke, it sounded like his throat had been subjected to a lot of screaming and smoking. He had dark and wild red hair, he had no top but bandages wrapped around his chest and over his right shoulder to almost act as one. His eyes were a dark burnt orange colour. He stood up and smiled. "Your dodging has improved a lot since I last tested you" He said. He wrapped the wire around his hand and retrieved his small dagger which was tied on it.

She bowed her head "Thankyou Sensei I have been training a lot since the exam for the final. I want to get into the ANBU and the Hokage said I have the potential" She told him and jumped down landing in a crouch and bowed her head and stood up.

Skyler blinked and nodded, "Well I have been keeping you in top shape" He said and looked at his shadow "Where is this new team anyway?"

Cynthia shrugged "I don't know, I have been here all morning"

He groaned "Great, so I have two guys who are being lazy?"

* * *

><p>Deidara led Izuna through the forest following a map that Cynthia had drawn for them to find where the meeting place would be located. He paused and looked to his right. "I think I've done off the map...there isn't a waterfall on here" He said. Izuna blinked hearing the sound of the rushing water and he laughed softly. "Hey Izuna it isn't funny, she said our Sensei is a guy from the ANBU and he hates people who don't turn up for training" He said and sighed watching as Izuna took his shirt and trousers off. He smiled and dived into the plunge pool with a grin when he broke the surface.<p>

"Come on just lighten up" Izuna said floating on his back with his arms behind his head, glass eyes watching his partner. Deidara sighed and sat on a rock, he slid his feet from his sandals and placed his feet into the water and smiled.

"Well that is relaxing" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't be laughing if I was you" A female voice spoke, Izuna sat up straight in the water and gulped going underneath the water in hope of getting away.

"Ah Cynthia I couldn't read your map, so we decided to stop and rest"

"Well that is a stupid idea when I even said Skyler hates people who don't turn up and such for lessons" She said knelt down on a rock and she smiled. "He isn't going to go easy on any of us you know. Even me, I will be subjected to a punishment because of you two" She said and stood up slapping Deidara on the head, with anger burning in her rich blue eyes.

"What is your problem anyway?"

"What do you mean?" She asked stepping back one pace and folded her arms waiting for his explanation.

"Well you dress like someone from the Uchiha clan, you kinda look like you are as well and I am going to say you have some of the same Jutsus?" Deidara spoke standing up, he was only just taller than her. But that didn't stop her; she blinked and smiled softly.

"I have been close to the Uchihas since I was born. I am 17 and I am 2 years younger than Itachi Uchiha, he was a childhood friend. I looked up to him and saw him as an older brother and I played as a close friend to Sasuke as I was going up. My family died in the ninetail's attack and so I was around the Uchihas quite a lot. I may have been 2 years older than Sasuke but I acted the same age and I was bullied a lot." She told him."So I dress like them because it is something I did as a kid. I don't know their Jutsus, and I have always been pale and black haired It doesn't mean I am one!" She spoke with anger blazing. Izuna had climbed out of the water and put his clothes back on with a large grin on his face.

"Wow Cynthia I guess you've been through a lot in away" He told her. "So you are close to us Uchihas then?"

"Well I was but my family weren't overly" She said and paused looking over her shoulder, "Quick follow me" She said and grabbed Izuna's hand since she knew he was blind, she didn't want him lagging behind her. Deidara blinked and got to his feet chasing after the girl.

"Why are we running Cynthia?"

"We need to get to the meeting place before Skyler finds us" She answered, "I mean I will get in trouble for helping you but doesn't matter" She said and carried on running.

* * *

><p>Cynthia lent on one knee and bowed her head, so that she stared at his feet, Izuna stood by Deidara's side, his glass eyes just stared straight ahead, but the red headed ANBU trainer walked forward and folded his arms. "Bow" He spoke. His rough voice caused Izuna to simply drop down to a bow while the Blondie did it with much more force. He didn't really want to show respect to him. "Now Cynthia, I know what you did and so for all of your punishment I want you all to go on a 10 mile run, which Cynthia you know well. Also if you come across anyone, Cyn I don't want you to use your Jutsus. The boys can though"<p>

"Yes Sensei" She spoke and stood up.

Deidara and Izuna both stood up as well "Ok well go, I will be following you, so I know you are doing it"

"Yes Sir" All three spoke, Cynthia turned and began to run up a well worn path, Izuna followed with Deidara following behind them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Madara?" Hashirama asked watching as the Uchiha hung upside down from a branch, he had a happy smile on his face, he nodded once.<p>

"Well sure I don't see why not" He spoke, his hair was tied in a ponytail and Tobirama was sitting under the tree reading a scroll on Jutsus,

"It's pointless why go into the ANBU?" Tobirama spoke looking up watching his elder teammates, he had dirt splashed up his cheeks and into his hair but he wasn't overly bothered.

"Well why not? I mean we didn't have it when we were growing up, and it looks fun. You get to wear masks and go on missions an assassinations. Come on it looks good" Madara laughed and began to do sit ups but hanging from the tree. The first Hokage just looked at his brother with a slight frown,

"If we join wont you?" He asked with a soft voice and eyes to match, he felt his heart slightly sink when he saw his brother's head shake.

"I want to become a Jōnin and I want to have my own team, you guys can I mean we all won't walk the same path" he said with a soft smile; "But we will still see each other you know" he said watching him. Hashirama stared at his brother who just looked back down at the writing and carried on reading without showing any emotion. Madara watched them both and smirked.

"I'm glad me and Izuna want the same thing" He spoke.

"And what is that?"

"To grow up old together. No interruptions of love and stuff like that. He will follow me into the ANBU and-"

"He may not get in for being blind" Tobirama piped up lifting his head and stared straight at him without feeling scared. Madara jumped down and stepped over grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and pulled him up to his feet and then just off the ground, Hashirama watched wide eyed.

"Izuna will. His skills are the best. He may be blind but he could easily beat you" He snarled and threw him into the tree.

"Gees a this is a great day off...where is Izuna and D?" Hashirama asked with a quietened voice now. Madara turned and looked at him and shrugged.

"He said something about being in a team or something" He said, "But I am sure it will all be fine and Izuna will come and find us straight away"

* * *

><p>Izuna and Deidara were slowly beginning to lag as they jogged behind Cynthia; her pigtail bounced off her back but she was easily keeping a pace, her long sleeves covered over her hands and she had sweat dripping down her forehead, they had covered 5 miles and were slowly jogging up a large hill. Izuna coughed and was the first to break the silence, "Cynthia, please can we stop. I'm in a lot of pain" He said and finally slowed to a stop gasping for air. She blinked and stopped walking over,<p>

"5 minutes rest then."

"How come you aren't dying like Izuna?" Deidara wheezed,

"It's because I have done this run with Skyler so many times, my stamina is high and I can run for a long time before I need to stop for a break. I have always trained hard though"

"What...did...Skyler mean? Not to...use jutsus?" Izuna questioned in-between his breaths.

She blinked and smiled softly, "It doesn't matter Izuna" She muttered and placed her hand on his shoulder with happiness. "I just don't use my Jutsus without Skyler with me. It's hard to explain really" She said softly. She lifted her head and she blinked standing, 5 people stood around the group; "I don't think you will want to start with us"

"And why is that little girl?" The lead man spoke stepping forward,

"Little girl? I am 17 years of age and I will kill you" She said and shook her hands, so that her sleeves fell to her elbows and placed her hands together with a grin.

"Don't! Skyler said no so do that. Take them out with Taijutsu" Deidara commented and pulled Izuna over. He had a smile and just watched with his fake eyes. She looked at Deidara and smirked.

"Ok Daisuke, but it's a shame I could take them out so quickly" She muttered and pulled her bamboo pole off her back and held it in both hands; twisting it a blade shot out of the left end and she smiled playfully.

* * *

><p>Madara and Hashirama were walking through the village looking about just for someone to speak with, Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a bench with Sakura by his side watching as he ate from his bento; Madara walked over and smacked him on the back, causing the rice he had just placed in his mouth, to explode and he coughed looking up. Sakura gasped and instantly went to rub him but he shrugged her off. "I'm fine" He spoke simply and stood up looking at Madara, both looked at one another but Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "Izuna is with Cynthia I heard" He said and smirked, "You have just lost your brother, she loves the Uchihas and our sexiness" He laughed and watched Madara's face drop. Hashirama couldn't help but giggle softly. Sasuke ducked as Madara swung for him, Madara's eyes were burning with pure anger.<p>

"How dare you say such vulgar things! My darling brother is gay! He isn't into girls!" He snarled and carried on trying to lay a punch on the smaller guy.

Sasuke just laughed blocking some of the hits, "Cynthia is a great lass I don't get the deal. I thought you would have liked him to be with a girl?"

"No never. He is my brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well you find out about her past. :) think ive got it all right LOL ^^'<strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke and Cynthia were sitting in the school room on the desks both watching a fly just buzzing about the room. Cynthia, who had her hair down for once in her life, was sitting with a long shirt and a belt around her stomach with leggings as well. She blinked her china blue eyes and looked at the Uchiha and sighed softly. "I failed the exam again"

"What! Cyn you know the ANBU exam like the back of your hand! That's the 7th time you've failed it!" Sasuke exclaimed and shook his head. "Why? What happened this time?"

"I keep fucking up the Jutsus..." She sighed "I have no one in my family to teach me them and Skyler can only explain. I need someone to teach me them properly." She told him back down in defeat while her bands hung. "I only know my family jutsus but I just can't quite keep them in check" She sighed, "I want to be an ANBU so much but I am just a failure" She sighed sadly and looked up; a tear slipped down her cheek. Sasuke blinked and walked over giving her a reassuring hug into his chest.

"Well I will help you to train" He spoke softly "Come on" He said and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Madara was sitting in the Hokage's office reading a book humming to himself but Tobirama dived through the window and rolled standing up, he paused. He had blood splashed up his blue shirt and stained his black trousers. He blinked once more before opening his mouth to speak. He didn't have a headband with him or anything. He stared at Madara and gulped. Madara looked at him up and down before getting to his feet and picked the scroll up in his right hand. "Tobi...what have you done?"<p>

"Something bad and I have to leave. But if Hashirama asks. Please don't tell him what I have done" He said and walked to the desk and opened a drawer and removed a letter and placed it in an inside breast pocket. "Madara look after my brother. This time it was me" He smiled and winked instantly disappearing from the spot in a flash. Madara blinked and stood shocked and ran to the window looking out. There was blood splashes on the roofs, showing where he had jumped from to get to the office; the Uchiha's eyes had widened and he paused feeling someone standing behind him. He turned to see an ANBU just standing there, he blinked in thought. "Uchiha Madara what have you done?"

"But...I...nothing...me?" He asked shocking looking around unsure what to do.

"Don't worry I know" He spoke and removed the animal mask, it was none other than Skyler; he sighed shaking his head and sat down on the desk. "Who was it?"

"I don't even know what happened. Tobirama just came in covered in blood while taking something from the drawer and then just kinda teleported out of here. But what's happened?"

"The third has been assassinated. It means we are dealing with someone who is extremely strong and know what he is doing" The ANBU spoke and sighed. "I guess he fits that bill, but I didn't think he was that strong. Pretty much the entire village knows about you and the Senju brothers coming back from the past so no need to act dumb anymore. Tell me everything you know about Tobirama and maybe we can figure a motive for him doing this"

"No...he wouldn't do this type of thing it isn't in his personality" He said, his dark Uchiha eyes watched the ANBU, who just watched him and nodded. "I am going to go find Hashirama. Stay here and make sure no one else enters because the crime scene will be contaminated. Something is happening and it isn't right. I haven't been using my Sharingan...it could have been a Genjutsu. I am going to find this out ok?"

Skyler nodded his head "Ok I will note everyone this is. Madara keep your eyes out" He spoke before walking out of the door. Madara blinked and dived out of the window and landed on a roof and began to quickly make his way over the roof tops in order to find his long time friend.

* * *

><p>Hashirama and Deidara were sat on a bench eating from a bento; they had decided to share instead. Deidara or better known in the leaf village as Daisuke. Hashirama wore a black jacket zipped half way and a white t shirt underneath that was baggy black shorts. Deidara smiled softly and using his chopsticks he stole the sushi from the box and ate it chuckling. He had what looked a woman's top as it was extremely tight around his chest but the sleeves were incredibly baggy. He wore just dull colours and he never wore shorts, it was always trousers and long sleeved tops. Both of them sat smiled looking around as they ate the food. Hashirama, once he had eaten his half he passed it onto the blonde. Deidara smiled and glanced up, mouth full of food and chopsticks still in mouth he stopped and watched as Madara jumped down from a building and came running over shouting for the brown haired male. "Hashi! Hashi!" He called. Hashirama looked up and blinked.<p>

"Yeh?"

"Something bad as happened...since you two were eating...gonna say you don't know..."

"We know nothing I am afraid my friend. Now please tell me" He spoke, worry wobbled in his eyes wanting Madara to tell him.

"The Third is dead. Assassinated. Wasn't me by the way. And Tobirama...was covered in blood. But I don't think it was him. Think he has been acting odd for weeks."

Deidara blinked in thought and nodded, rice stuck to his face. "But you would have seen it for sure" He muttered through all the food in his mouth.

"No that's just it. I haven't used my sharingan since we came back from the Akatsuki"1 He spoke and paused. Looking at both the boys who then looked at one another and nodded. Deidara stood up and dusted the food from his body and face.

"If the Akatsuki have him they must be planning something. Why kill the third?" Deidara asked.

"You don't know?"

"No. I am here and I haven't been double agent-ing before you say a word. I hated the Akatsuki I wanted out. I will help get your brother back Hashirama" He told him. The first just nodded his head. But Madara slightly glared.

"My brother...he is in danger or has actually flipped." Hashirama muttered hand on his chin in thought and sighed. "I need to be on my own."

Deidara and Madara watched as he left on his own down the road. Deidara turned and looked at Madara. "Do you really think I did this?"

He shook his head. "No. Someone has been with you at all times; you are unable to have done it..." He answered simply and sighed. "Anyway I am going back to my room. I would suggest you to as well that you should just return to your room ok?"

"Erm...yeh..." Deidara nodded slowly and began to walk as did Madara.

* * *

><p>The white haired boy was chained by his wrists to the wall, his head hung low and a metal collar was tied around his neck as well with a chain loosely attached to the wall as well. His feet were bare and cold, his clothes were ripped and covered in dirt. He lifted his head and coughed; blood had dried from his lip and nose, a black eye was just recovering but he sighed hearing them moving upstairs. "It's only a matter of time before I die" He muttered. "I just hope nothing too bad has happened at the village..." He spoke to himself and smiled to himself. His eyes had adjusted well to the gloom of the basement now. He coughed and paused as he heard the door open and footsteps come down the stairs. He watched as the shadow grew across the floor and the blue haired woman stood at the foot of the staircase. On a tray there was a bowl of Udon and some strawberries in a another bowl.<p>

"I am sorry for this treatment" She said "But we voted on how we were going to look after you and keeping you as a guest was out voted" She spoke and unlocked his hand chains. He fell to his knees; the sound of chains rattled. He placed his hands on his lap before rubbing his wrists and then stood up.

"All I want to know is what's happened? And why I am here." He muttered and began to cough. "But my brother will come and find me. Even if he has to rip the land up, I swear he will find me" He growled, Konan blinked and sighed patting his head she left the tray on the wooden table and left back the stairs frowning. Tobirama blinked and picked up the chopsticks and blinked looking up he snapped them apart and then placing one into the lock, moved it around trying to pick at it in hope of escaping. He sighed as he knew his efforts failed and just began to eat the little food he had been left. He coughed, clearing his throat and yawned tucking at the chain. Suddenly the door opened and three people came rushing down the stairs and almost trod all over him.

"Seems the plan did work" The tall blue male spoke and picked up Tobirama and attached him back with the shackles.

"This is stupid and annoying being here" He muttered "Cant I return home?"

"Hm...no...ya see using you we were able to" Kisame began but a hand covered over his mouth.

"Silence. We came to chain him up not tell him the plan" Itachi spoke and pushed him back to the stairs. Tobirama watched and groaned heavily hating this.

* * *

><p>Madara was sitting in the Hokage's office on his chair with some type of white robes. He blinked his eyes in confusion. "What's happening? Why am I wearing some dead guys clothes?" He asked and lifted his right arm looking at the way too large sleeve.<p>

"Well we decided to vote you in as Hokage because you watched as Hashirama worked in the times of him leading us. To tell the truth we were going to ask him to become the Hokage but for some reason everyone said it wouldn't be right since he has just lost his brother to the dark side" Skyler spoke stepping over a small pile of books on the floor. Madara groaned and lent back in the chair. He didn't know how getting voted or getting the title of Hokage worked but he just went with it. Skyler was wearing his normal clothes, no shirt with long dark trousers. "But you are technically young so you will have helpers of me, the council and Jōnins like Kakashi when he can be arsed. Rarely really" He smiled and lent against the book case in thought and smiled happily.

"Thankyou Skyler. I guess I won't become an ANBU then" He laughed, "But I'm super high ranked. I just hope I can live up to the title"

"Oh that's the other thing. Someone will replace you when any issues arise and others are coming to speak. No other people apart from the selected few in the village, can know about you being in this position. So I shall be taking the place when for example another Kage is coming to speak or we need to go there. But I will just say you are my apprentice"

"Oh ok? Can Hashirama know about this?"

"Erm...No I don't think it would be wise. You will still be training with your team alongside of this work. Ok?"

"Ok" He said sounding slightly nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say but. Madara is Hokage.<strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


	13. Chapter 13

Madara and Izuna stood in the corridor speaking in a low soft voice so that they weren't over heard. Today Madara had tied his hair back in a ponytail just like Izuna did but he had also clipped back the bangs which hung over his face time to time. The time on the clock which was situated on the Southern wall read 3pm and Madara had still heaps of paperwork to fill out; some of it didn't make sense in why it needed doing. A lot was to do with health and safety but he was just doing as he was told to do; ninjas and health and safety didn't really go together and that was why there was always work to be done for the Hokages. Madara just sighed heavily, "Has anything been heard about Tobirama?"

"No sorry Nii-San" Izuna spoke and bowed his head; hands in front of him. Madara laughed and rested his hand on his shoulder and grinned warmly.

"Izuna its quite alright. I will speak to Hashirama and I will send out an ANBU squad as well to see if they can trace anything" He said and turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Ok Madara." Izuna said and walked off himself.

* * *

><p>Itachi was sitting in the dark unlit basement room; The Uchiha wore a midnight blue shirt with netted sleeves and as he sat with the Senju he simply painted his fingernails a dark black-purple colour with a smirk. He looked up at the white haired boy, he was today allowed off the wall and wore a metal collar around his neck which was chained to the wall. He pulled on it slightly but just sat down and looked at Itachi and sighed heavily. "Why did you join them Itachi?"<p>

"None of your business but the third is dead now..." He said and just looked down slightly "Tobirama I am sorry for you being caught up in all of this" He said softly and just blinked looking away. "Not all Uchihas are bad and you need to know you can trust them" He said and looked at him smiling softly.

"I know and I do. I know you aren't a bad guy Itachi...you've just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. I read up on the massacre as well when I was in the Thirds office. I know all about the motive and everything" He said and winked a kind and caring look. Itachi just looked at him before giving a crooked smile and sighed softly.

"I couldn't go back to the leaf village now"

"Well Deidara joined us in the Leaf Village. I am sure it would be ok for you" He laughed slightly and put his hand onto the collar and pulled at it slightly so it stopped rubbing against his windpipe but instead dug into his spine. Itachi finished painting his fingernails and then kicking off his sandals and pulling his socks off with his teeth he began to paint his toenails as well. Tobirama just sat in his rags against the wall watching him and sighed heavily watching his own toes. Itachi once he had done just simply stood up and nodded at him once before he left going up the stairs. The young boy just sighed and hit his head against the stones once and coughed again; shutting his eyes he yawned and slipped into a light sleep still being aware of his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Hashirama stood with Cynthia, whose hair was tied into a plait but doubled up into a bun as well so it was out of the way for her. Her top was red with long sleeves so her hands couldn't be seen, also with those two were Izuna, Deidara, Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi. Hashirama was on a rock looking over all the small group with a grin. "Thankyou all of you for wanting to help me get my brother back"<p>

"I thought he turned evil" Naruto whispered to Deidara who kicked him in the shin growling angrily, Hashirama gave the spiky haired young male a disgusted look. Naruto blinked rubbing his leg. "Sorry Hashirama" He muttered. The First nodded his head and stepped off his platform.

"Naruto I never asked you to come and help me. You came of your own free will"

"I came because everyone else was but I want to help your brother; please forgive me" Naruto said softly. Sasuke was staring at him and sighed before looking back at the long haired Senju.

"We are not going to win. I mean we are just kids" Sasuke sighed hand on his head rubbing his scalp groaning slightly.

"Well that's what the ANBUs are for" A voice said behind the smaller group; as they turned they saw Madara stood arms crossed grinning widely his sharingan activated for a change. He wore the ANBU clothes without any mask. Skyler stood behind him to his left with a soft smile. His animal mask was sitting on top of his head and he glanced at them all.

"Don't worry we will take it from here so the rest of you Genin can go off home ok?"He smiled. Naruto frowned slightly but nodded grabbing Sasuke who in turn grabbed Cynthia who blinked; pulling her arm back.

"I wanna stay and help. I'm Chūnin Sasuke I'm higher than you"

"Cynthia you can go home too" Skyler spoke. She frowned but nodded and started to walk with the other two.

Deidara walked over to Hashirama and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and took his hands before unsealing them. The mouths moved slightly before opening and grinning sticking their tongues out. Deidara laughed softly and winked. "Cheers mate"

"So let's go and find those bastards and take Tobirama back!" Hashirama shouted punching into the air with a large grin.

* * *

><p>Itachi was crouched on the floor with Tobirama un doing his shackles; the young child just watched him with a slight smile. "I knew you weren't bad Itachi" He whispered quietly.<p>

"Sorry Tobirama about everything. Deidara was right in helping your family and friends out." He said and stood up with a slight smile, placing his hands together he created a shadow clone which looked at Tobirama and took his form before he stood and let himself be chained up. "Now think you could take my form?" Itachi said. Tobirama blinked and coughed slightly placing his hands together and shut his eyes hoping this plan would work.

"I will try Itachi-Kun but I doubt I will"

"Just hurry up and try." He said arms crossed watching. The young boy was now red eyed with black hair looking like am mirror image. "Good now let's get you out of here" He smiled widely and glanced around. "Quickly. Lets hurry. "

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is a short chapter but it should be finished within another 2 to 5 chapters :)<strong>

** Please dont flame me. ^^; Just review nicely and thankyou for all views.**


End file.
